Something Unfamiliar
by arismommy11
Summary: An alternative story on Penny and Leonard on how they met and see if they still get together.
1. Part one

**Trying something new here. An alternative story about Penny. Hope you enjoy the first part. Might take sometime to come up with part two. Takes place around season 4 and 5. Penny had already broken up with Kurt and has been dating Mike for sometime. Her best friends are Bernadette and Emily. I miss Emily, I really liked her in some odd way.**

 **Part one**

Penny sat at the counter at restaurant drinking a cup of black coffee. She sat there wiping her tears away and pouring her heart out to her friend Bernadette. They became friends three years ago while working at the Cheesecake Factory. Bernadette was now working at some pharmaceutical company and was a Microbiologist.

Penny quit a few months before to pursure her acting career but the pay was worse and only landed a few comercials and a short scene on NCIS. On the other hand she now had no where to go because she had caught Mike cheating on her. Penny thought he was different than Kurt. Boy was she was ecer wrong. Now there was a sex tape out there of them on the internet. Penny was scared now she would be famous for whole different reason.

"Bernie I don't know what to do?" Penny could not feel but helpless and regret. "I mean we dated for three years. You know what I'm done with men like that." Tears ran down her face once more.

"Penny look you can sleep on my couch for a few days until we can figure something out." Bernadette felt so bad for her friend. She leaned over and hugged her friend.

Penny hugged her back as she wiped tears away. "I can't do that...I just will have to find my way back to Omaha and work on the farm until I find a job back home." Penny felt the tears form again in her eyes.

Bernadette put her foot down as she frowned at her friend. "That is nonsense Penny. You are my friend. You will stay with me if that means my short self have to take you down. You know I will do it. So do not say no again. So I will go with you to get your things that way Mike doesn't start anything because you know he is terrified of me."

Penny smiled, "Yeah I know he is. I think that guy you're dating is terrified of you too."

Bernadette laughed, "Yeah he is but I'm short and adorable so I can get away with it."

Penny raised an eyebrow, "You and Howard are a very strange couple. When I first meet him he had this creepy outside coating about him. But Howard turned out to be a very sweet guy and treats you like a queen. Jeez...Wish I could find a man like that." Suddenly Penny felt upset again.

Bernadette tilted her head with a resurring smile. She then took a drink of her coffee as Penny did the same. "You know speaking of Howard, he invited me to New York City for a week and a half and said I could bring a few friends. I already invited my friend Amy. Everything is paid for because of Howard and his friends. Why don't you invite Emily and we can make it into a girls trip. Well the exceptions when I'm with Howard. Also plus you have to put up with Howard's friends. Also I know you don't care for Amy but she is really a sweet person once you get to know her. What do you say? You have to seat through a science seminar for a week and a half, but you get free breakfast, lunch, and dinner. A free hotel room and if you do come I will make sure we go see a few broadway plays. My treat woman."

Penny sat there to think about it. She did not care about science. But Bernadette was scientist and Emily was a dermatologist. Also Bernadette's friend Amy was some kind of scientist who studied brains. Ever since she became feiends with Bernadette and even Emily they were better friends to her than the friends she had in high school. Maybe living with Bernadette for a little while and maybe taking this trip would be a good thing. Howard might not have been her favorite person but how much worse could be his friends? She had money in her account put aside for a shopping spree while the rest she would have to save to find her own place and live on until she found a new job. Penny turned to her friend, "You know what? Okay."

Bernadette smiled at Penny, "Good, now lets pay for our coffee and go to Mikes to get your stuff. I really think until you get back on your feet, staying with me will be the best and going on this trip will do you some good."


	2. Part Two

**I would do one more chapter today for this story. Its a fun chapter with Penny, Amy, Emily, and Bernadette. Plus some Howard and Bernadette making thjngs very awkward for Penny. I thought I would do this one before Penny met Leonard.** **Part 2**

Penny laid on the couch on Bernadette's couch wide awake. It was very quite and peaceful. She could not get the image from earlier that evening.

Bernadette and her walked into Mike's apartment seeing a different girl wrapped around Mike's face. Once Mike realized Penny was there he pushed the woman off of him and tried to be apologetic. But before he could Bernadette got in his face. He backed off quickly as Penny grabbed all her things and the rest of her money. As they got into the car Penny let her emotions get the best of her once more. Bernadette decided to call Emily and Amy to have a late girls night because she knew Penny needed all her friends right then and there.

As the girls sat around they put in a good chick flick and Bernadette brought out her good wine. Penny really got to know Amy better and they connected. She could see why Bernadette was good friends with her. The night winded down, Emily gave Penny a hug before she left. Then looked straight at Penny with her evil smile. "Hey I'm here if you need to talk. Also if you want I can get rid of Mike just say the words."

Penny laughed nervously as she slowly pulled a way from Emily. "You know right now I think I'm good."

Amy came around and smiled, "Well if you don't want him to go missing, I can release a few monkey's in his shower that are going through a withdraw from cocaine right now that would inflict large amounts of pain on him."

Penny eyes got big and turned her head slightly giving Amy a confused look. "Wow! Okay Emily and Amy as much as those ideas sound amazing, I think I'm okay for right now. I will see you two in a few days for our trip to New York." Emily gave Penny another hug, then Penny went to shake Amy's hand but Amy pulled her into a hug. Penny could not hold back a laugh. Amy was strange but was already becoming a strange friend. Penny could only hug her back. After they left Bernadette and Penny got ready for bed.

Then sometime around one in the morning Penny heard her friend open the door. Penny did not want Bernadette know she was awake so she just laid there. But it was hard to hold back her laughter as Penny saw Howard walk through the door. "If she's alseep we can have hot sex right?"

Then Penny heard a slap behind her, then Bernadette whispered. "Howie...No! She is my guest. You know I can't keep my hands of you but I dont want Penny to hear us. Just for a few nights then we have our own room in New York."

Then Penny heard ,"Fine!" from Howard. She could see him hanging his head low acting like a little kid.

Penny woke up to smell of eggs and bacon. She had no clue what time it was but figured it was early on a Friday morning. As she sat up she heard, "Well goodmorning roomie!" Penny turned to see Bernadette sitting at the counter still in her pajamas and Howard his girlfriends robe. Penny did not want to know what was underneath, while he made breakfast.

Howard turned to look at Penny with his goofy smile. "Yeah goodmorning there Penny. My Ma taught me how to cook so you better be starving. I know I am."

Penny suddenly felt disgusted as her facial expression showed it. "Well I was until you said that!"

Bernadette laughed, "Don't worry Penny we didn't have sex last night..."

Howard's smile went to a creepy grin as he twirled the spatula in his hand. "True but we still couldn't keep hands pff each other, you little Catholic girl!" Then he leaned in towards Bernadette and gave her a quick kiss.

Bernadette smaked his arm, "Howie not in front of Penny, you naughty Jewish boy, you!"

All in as Penny watched her disgusted look never left her face and yet she could not keep from looking at the couple in front of her. It was like she was froze on the couch. But as Brenadette kissed Howard again and their PDA was becoming more romantic Penny finally came out of a trance. So she shot up from the couch, "Alrighty then go back to your room, because thats gross. So I'm just going to the bathroom and take a shower. And if that bacon did not smell so good I would have lost my appetite." Penny walked over to the kitchen and stole a piece of bacon and took a bite. But shivers ran down her spine as Howard and Bernadette rubbed noses together as they laughed at Penny's actions.

As Penny took a shower she figured she was not going to get much sleep at Bernadette's so after New York Penny would find her own place and a new job. Plus sleeping on a couch was not the best place to sleep.

After her shower Penny got dressed and decided to go apartment hunting and job hunting. If the job hunting did not work out she was almost desperate to beg her old job back at the Cheesecake Factory.

Penny walked out of the hallway seeing Bernadette eating breakfast but no Howard. Penny frowned as she sat next to her friend as she made a plate for herself. "Where did Howard go?"

Bernadette smiled as she took a quick glance at Penny, "Oh he got a call from his friend Leonard. He called off work because he's all depressed because his girlfriend Priya cheated on him. So Howard had to take Leonard's roommate Sheldon to work...Hmmm isnt that interesting?"

Penny stopped eating as Bernadette gave her an evil smile. Penny frowned knowing Bernadette had something on her mind. "No... no way you are hooking me up with some strange guy. I just ended it with Mike. And now I'm guessing Howard had something to do with this too because his friend was cheated on too. N...O..."

Bernadette turned towards Penny with her lip sticking out. "Oh come on Leonard is a great guy. He is an Experimental Physicist which means he is really smart. His confidence is not the greatest so you could help him improve that. He would fall for you in a heartbeat. You two would be so cute together. Okay he is not your typical guy you ever dated. But you said to yourself last night you wish you had a guy that would treat like a queen. Howard and I just want you guys to meet before we leave tomorrow night. Please!!!"

Penny was shaking her head, because meeting someone right now was the last thing on her mind. Plus it scared her to death to meet a guy who was not anyone she dated before. "No is my final answer. I will just met him when we leave. I have my whole day planned looking at apartments and jobs."

Bernadette got up from her spot and gathered everything and started cleaning up but let Penny finish eating. "Okay fine. Speaking of jobs, my place is hiring for sales representatives. Why don't you wait for me so you can follow me. You can fill out the application, then come to my office and I will help you make a job resume. I can put a good word in for you too. It would be fun working at the same place."

Penny took a deep breath. Here she was almost twenty-six years old and not getting younger. Two failed relationships, eight years as a waitress, and acting career was failing. Penny really did not want to go back to the Cheesecake Factory so she could give Bernadette at least one yes. "Okay. I will do it!"

Bernadette walked over to her friend and gave her a hug. "Good! Now about meeting Leoanrd!"

Penny rolled her eyes and shook her head as she returned the hug. Today was going to be a long day.


	3. Part Three

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome that you are liking it so far. Trust me I know what I'm doing with this story.** **Enjoy Chapter 3!**

 **Part 3**

Penny was glad the day was over. She was ready for this getaway. After applying for jobs and looking at apartments Penny was exhausted. She was also thankful Bernadette gave up her meeting this Leonard. According to Howard that evening and what Penny could hear Leonard was also reluctant meeting each other. They would just meet tomorrow which was just fine with Penny.

Penny was still had mixed feelings meeting Howard friends. This Sheldon guy made weird rules on where and who sat next to each other, shared rooms together, and other odd seating arrangements. Somehow that was just tip of the iceburg for him. Then there was Rajesh. He had a phobia speaking to women unless he had some alcohol in his system. The only one that seemed somewhat normal was this Leonard guy, but even he had some quirks.

Penny life was not perfect either. She was always Miss Popular in high school. Head cheerleader that dated half the football team. Always got the lead female part in the high school plays. Then meet Kurt and right after graduation moved to California to become an actress. Kurt cheated on her after a few years. Thankfully that time her friend Cheryl let her live with her.

Sometime after that Bernadette started working with her at the Cheesecake Factory. Bernadette turned out to be great friend as did one of her ex college roommate Emily. Penny was still getting use to Amy who was Bernadette's other ex college roommate, w hi o somehow started to feel like her own friend. Short time later Penny met Mike. He was amazing all around. Looks, expensive apartment, expensive cars and motorcycles, made greats amount of money, had faith in Penny, and was amazing in bed. But once again she was heart broken and almost completely ashamed. Thank goodness Mike was terrified of Brenadette since she convinced him to take down the sex tape off the internet. Penny would have made him but her emotional state was not at its best.

As Penny thought as she laid on the couch that maybe meeting Howard's friends, even Leonard could be a good thing. She could always make new friends and hopefully be better ones that she had in the past. Since most of those friends turned out to be the ones both Kurt and Mike cheated on her with.

As they left for the airport the next evening, Brenadette and Penny picked up Amy and Emily, then drove over to

2311 North Los Robles Avenue, Pasadena, California to meet up with the guys to follow them. Once they arrived, Bernadette had to get out since Sheldon had to give her own copy of arrangements. As Penny watched her friend, she heard Emily and Amy in the back talking about the group outside. Apparently Amy thought the tall lengthy one was Dr. Sheldon Cooper, she respected his work and thought he was very sexy looking. Penny couldn't help but give Amy a look of confusion. "Really, him okay whatever floats your boat?" Then Emily pointed out that the man with the glasses was kinda cute and so was the Indian. Amy told Emily that Dr.Leonard Hofstadter was the one with glasses and the other Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali. Then said something about what they were known for.

As Penny looked she could not help but study Dr. Leonard Hofstadter. That was Leonard and he was about Howard's heigth. He had dark framed glasses and curly brown hair that was sliked back. She notuced he wore a brown jacket and a geeen tshirt with a recycle symbol on it. He wore brown khakis and some how they way he looked, his look fit him. Then suddenly Penny felt blushed to her cheeks as Leonard caught her starring at him. Somehow she could not look away. His brown eyes meet her green as he gave her a small smile. Penny smiled back, which made him look down quickly then look away as he acted like he was paying attention to Sheldon. Penny but her lip as she watched Leonard some more. He would glance over every few seconds and would fiddle with his fingers.

Penny shook her head out of her daze as she heard Bernadette open the car door. Penny gave her friend a quick glance as Bernadette was calling that Sheldon guy a weirdo. Penny shook her head as she went to look back at Leonard but he was already in the other car.

Penny was in her own train of thought on the way to the airport. Which happen five minutes as they left. There was some arguments between Amy and Bernadette about Sheldon. Then once was settled because Emliy told them to shut up. Penny was disappointed because she was enjoying their cat fight. Then some time after Emily and Amy told Bernadette, Penny kept eyeing Leonard. Bernadette could not help but tease some more. It was Penny's turn to tell them to shut up which made all three girls laugh. But as Penny thought, she could not help but think why she felt attractive to Leonard. He waa no where close of any kind of man she ever felt attracted to. Then another thought came to mind that she should not be thinking about being attractive to another man after just ending it with Mike. But that made her wonder if she was ever in love with Mike. One thing was for sure she had a lot of thinking to do this trip and if it was safe actually be near Leonard if she already felt this attraction.

Before she knew it they were at the airport. They parked the car and got out there luggage. That moment is when everyone was introduced. Penny smiled at Leonard as he smiled back. "Hi I'm Penny." She extended her hand out.

Leonard did the same but his head was down but his eyes looked up at Penny, "I'm Leonard." They shook hands. "Hi."

Penny bit her lip containing her smile at his shyness, "Hi."

They both lost eye contact when Sheldon stepped between them making Penny step back, "Enough with hi's, hello's, and nice to meet you's! People we are on tight schedule so lets go!"

As Penny borded the plane she was sat on the aisle seat next to Emily. Somehow she was seated next to Rajesh or as he whispered in Howard's ear ealry he would like to be called Raj. Penny and Emily smiled at each other as they noticed Raj looking at them. Penny leaned over with a evil smile, "Hey Raj?" He looked at her with his big brown eyes. "Talk to me!" Penny a d Emily chuckled as Raj turned away from them and looked out the window. Penny shook her head and turned her head the other way and looked behind her. There three rows back sat Leonard at the aisle seat and caught each other eyes. She heard Sheldon go on and on about his presentation at this science event. Penny laughed as she saw Leonard mouth to her, "Help Me!" She shook her head back at him and mouthed, "Sucks to be you!" Then Penny turned back around feeling flushed but her smile never leaving her face. She put on head phones, closed her eyes, and she listened to her music as the plane took off to New York.


	4. Part Four

**So here is the next chapter. One that I hope you guys will be happy with and enjoy. I dont own these characters.** **Part 4**

Half way through the flight Penny woke up to nature calling. When she did she looked over, as she took off her head phones saw Emily and Raj playing slap jack. Then Raj noticed Penny, "Hey you want to play a round? Looser against Winner?"

Penny frowned in confusion, "You're talking to me?"

Raj smiled at her, "Oh Emily here made sure I had a few drinks to loosen up a bit. So are you in? Please Penny, Emily is kicking my ass!"

Emily laughed as she looked at her new friend Raj, "You would be a deadman if we were playing Russian Roulette."

Penny shook her head with a smile, "How about when I come back. I have to well you know." Then pointed back towards the restrooms. Penny got up as Raj and Emily both said okay.

As Penny started to walk down the aisle she saw Leonard typing away as Sheldon was also on his laptop. She wanted to talk to him just to see what he was really like but that had to wait. So as she walked passed him, Penny lightly touched his shoulder acting like it was an accident. Penny quickly looked over her shoulder seeing Leonard shudder and turning his head. His eyes were big and he swallowed hard once he noticed it was Penny who touched him. Penny winked at him and quickly went into the restroom.

She leaned against the door, eyes closed, as she locked it. "Come on Penny what is wrong with you? He is not even your type. All I know he could creepy as Howard. You don't even know him. Why is this happening?" She took a quick deep breaths and then processed what she came to the restroom in the first place.

When Penny walked out she debated to take the long way around to get back to her seat. She stood there as she saw now Leonard had his laptop was put a way. Then looked and saw the seat across from him was empty. Her heart sped up deciding now if she should go talk to him. But yet she promised Emily and Raj she would play Slap Jack. Penny sighed and decided to go play cards and would have another chance to talk to Leonard. So she started to walk, picked up her pace as she passed Leonard, then found her seat.

After having a few drinks and playing different card games with Raj and Emily, Penny was having fun. She apologized to Raj for earlier as he did when he stared at her and Emily. Around that time the plane began to land.

As they gathered their luggage their was still a few awkward moments between Penny and Leonard as they would accidentally get in each others way. Penny found it odd he had trouble making eye contact with her and kept apologizing to her. Once outside the airport they flagged down three taxi cabs. And once again they had to follow Sheldon's seat schedule. Somehow Penny was stuck in a cab with Leonard and Sheldon. Did not make things better for her when she sat between the men. She glanced over to Sheldon, "So what kind of science do you do?"

Sheldon looked at her with shock, with a sigh from Leonard, "Here we go!"

Sheldon frownes at his roommate and looked back at Penny."Excuse me it is just more than just science. So the correct term you are looking for is that I an a theoretical physicist."

Penny thought she understood, "Oh like Leonard here?" As she looked at Leonard, she watched him barried his head into his hands and whispering "Why?"

Somehow Penny felt now she asked the wrong questions as Sheldon gave her another shocked look as his hands went up in the air. "Not likely! Do you know what is a theoretical physicist does? Penny a theoretical physicist is branch ofphysics that employs mathematical models and abstractions of physical objects and systems to rationalize, explain and predict naturalphenomenon. Experimental physicist like Leonard is well mediocre."

Penny started to regret asking Sheldon and anything to do with physics. She could not wait to get out of the cab. Penny heard about the difference of theoretical and experimental. Then how only Leonard IQ was only one seventy-three, his was an one eigthy-seven. As Sheldon kept talking Penny turned to look at Leonard who was now laying his head back smirking. "Why didnt you stop me or at least warn me?" She leaned over to whisper to him.

Leonard looked at Penny and whispered back. "Well for one we barley know each other and two it's nice to see someone else suffer." Then leaned his head back with his eyes closed.

Penny rolled her eyes. She could not wait to get out of this cab. Penny leaned forward propering her chin on her hand, as Sheldon went on.

Finally they arrived at the hotel and Penny could not get out of the cab any quicker as Leonard exited before Sheldon. Penny rushed to get her luggage and walked up to the side walk next to Bernadette. Once everyone was inside the hotel, Penny was roomed with Emily, which she was grateful. Anything to get away from the whackadoodle Sheldon.

Penny and Emily made it to their room, yet Penny did not feel tired. So as Emiky went to bed after getting ready, Penny grabbed a hotel keycard and some cash and went down to the hotel bar. As she entered the elevator Penny heard a familiar voice, "Hold the door!" Penny turned around seeing Leonard only a few feet away from her. So she held the door for him.

As Leonard entered, Penny stood awkwardly next to him, "Not tired?" As she looked over at him shyly.

Leonard was looking at the floor, but quickly looked up at her while he fiddled with his fingers, "No, I have many things going through my head. You?"

Penny nodded her head at him. "I'm not feeling tired at all. While I tired to drain out your roommate I was memorized by all the lights and finally seeing Time Square. It was just beautiful. I know we he have a busy schedule tomorrow so I'm hoping having a glass of wine will calm my nerves some."

Leonard tilted his head, "Well I would explain why alcohol seems like it relaxes your body, but seems like you had enough scientific explaining for one night. So do you mind if I join you?"

Penny put her hands over her heart acting touched, "Awe you are actually nice, had me fooled in the cab. So I guess you can."

Leonard sighed as he quickly looked at his feet and back at Penny, "Sorry about that. Like I said I have so many things going through my head and Sheldon was adding on the annoyance. So once again sorry."

Penny was about to say something when the elevator doors opened. Leonard nodded his head towards the door, "Ladies first."

They walked in silence to the hotel bar and sat next to each other. Penny ordered a drink as did Leonard. Penny her stool some so she could face Leonard some. "So tell me about you since you could not get a word in edge wise in the cab."

Leonard took a sip and turned towards Penny. "Well you already know I'm an experimental physicist from Sheldon. Anyways I graduated from high school at sixteen. I earned my PhD from Princeton at twenty-four. I know it is not as young as Sheldon but I am still considered one of the experimental physicist to earn a degree at a young age. I work at Caltech, specializing in lasers and sub atomic measurements using lasers as an experimental. In my early years at Caltech, I worked on developing various rocket fuels. Sometimes I have fun with the lasers to make my own bat signal." Then Leonard took his glass and took another drink with a smile as he heard Penny giggle.

"Wow so you are one of those beautiful minds and a nerd?" Penny was amazed and impressed.

"Well yes I am!" Getting another small laugh from Penny, Leonard felt proud as he saw that she looked surprised. He just did not the idea she already classified him as a nerd. So he decided to keep his other love of Star Wars, Star Trek, and other things girls like that considered in the nerd category a secret. Leonard took another quick drink. "So what about you?"

Penny sighed as she took a bit of her bread stick. Might as well get the embarrassment over with. "Well okay my career is not as fabulous as yours...So I came to California at eighteen to become an actress. Since it has been my dream since I was five. I worked as waitress at the Cheesecake Factory so I could pay for acting classes. So I wouldn't call myself an A lister quit yet. If you consider two bad review plays, two comercials, and a guest spot on NCIS a successful career. So yeah dreams come true!" Penny smiled big with displaying two thumbs up. "And I'm sure you heard about my wonderful life on failed relationships."

Leonard knew somewhat was going on, "Well Howard said that you just ended it with your cheating boyfriend. So Im guessing since Howard and Bernadette can not keep anything to themselves, you heard about my failed long term relationship."

The next hour Leonard talked about how he was with his girlfriend for almost a year and things were fine until she went back to India. The reason he acted the way he did was Priya left him messages saying she screwed up but Leonard could not stand cheaters. Penny knew exactly how he felt as she told him about Kurt and Mike.

They walked back to the elevator once they had their one drink and late time snack. Leonard discussed about his speach for the next night. Penny touched his hand gently. Leonard shuddered again to her touch as he looked down at her hand and back up looking at her eyes. "You'll do great, just be confident." She told him with a very gentle voice.

Leonard walked Penny to her hotel door. "Well I enjoyed your company tonight Penny. Somehow you made it much better."

Penny noticed Leonard fiddling with his fingers once more. So she put her hands over his making him stop. His eyes met hers. Penny leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Then stood straight back up again. Their eyes never left each other and hands stayed where they were. "I had a nice time too. Thank you Leonard." Then gave him another kiss on the cheek. Penny finally letting go and turned around to unlock the door. She opened it slightly and turned her head, "Goodnight." Then walked in but before she did, Leonard gave her a sweet, genuine smile with him telling her goodnight also.

Penny closed the door and leaned against it. She felt many feelings and emotions. As much as she loved feeling physical with a man, Penny wanted to be careful and take her time with Leonard. Being both hurt is why she wanted to be careful. Penny wanted to take her time with him because he was so different and felt she really wanted to get to know him. Maybe a friendship at first, which this trip would be perfect for. Then maybe see where things led to. Leoanrd was a genuine nice guy and made her laugh too. Penny felt excited yet terrified feeling all at once for a man that was usually not her type. Waiting and time were her weakness, but she did not want her heart broke again.

Penny leaned off the door as she decided to get ready for bed. Maybe some sleep would clear her head.


	5. Part Five

**Hey guys thank you for your comments. They are awesome. I dont own these characters. I dont own TBBT. So here is the next chapter.** **Part 5**

The next few days flew by where Penny had barley talked or saw Leonard. If she did see him they were together as a group. Which was mainly at dinner or at the Science Festival. So it was usually a hi or hey to each other.

Penny had time to think and talk to her friends. She decided to take her time and let things happen naturally with Leonard if that only meant just getting to know him.

One morning as she was drinking a cup of coffee in the breakfast area, suddenly Sheldon sat next to her which surprised her. "What up physicist?" She asked him when she looked over at him.

He frowned at Penny, "What did you do to Leonard? His emotional state has him listening and singing out of tune to what people call EMO music."

Penny now felt confused, "What do you mean what I do to Leonard? And how is it my fault he is listening to that kind if music."

Sheldon sat up straight with hands flat on the table and had serious look on his face. "Because he was actually back to his normal self and bearable to live with after he meet you. Then last few days he is acting like he was after he found out that evil woman Pyira cheated on him. When we return home we will end up wirh a cat. I tell you Penny I do not like change. I do not like Leonard having a girlfriend because everytime they break up with him, he because very depressed. Then things change when he meets another woman. Somehow he blames his mother why he seeks out approval from women. I do not see why since his mother is a brilliant renowned author and doctor. My point is Penny I might not know you very well, but will you let Leonard know your intentions are so I can resume living my unemotional life." Sheldon stood up and walked away.

Penny heart dropped. Was not Sheldon a whackadoodle but Leonard was a mess as much as she was. The other night he seemed to have his life together but truth was his personal life was not much better than hers. Also apparently Leonard felt something too. Penny finished her coffee and had to go find him. Maybe together they could figure out this together whatever this was.

But when she found Leonard, Penny changed her mind. He was sitting on the stairs in the stairwell. The only way she found him, the non talking to woman Raj showed her where he was. She was s few feet behind him, when she heard him talking to someone and by her guess his ex Priya. "I know that you're sorry, but I just can not forgive you. Of course I still love you..." Leonard sounded sad.

Penny felt foolish and could not handle hearing the rest. So she left knowing she had to stop herself. From now on Penny knew to stop falling for guys she just met and that were in way still involved with her girlfriends. Penny decided to find one if the girls or maybe Raj and go shopping for an outfit for tonight, since Bernadette bought tickets for Wicked tonight.

Penny had a blast with Emily and Raj. They went for lunch and had a few drinks. Penny thought Emily and Raj were cute together if Raj could talk without alcohol and Emily was not so dark. As they resumed shopping, Penny found a cute blue and black sundress with cute flats. Emily decided to do Penny's hair just in case Penny met a cute guy and would not get to messed up if things led to other things. Penny only thought went back to Leonard wishing he would be the one doing things to her. She shook her head trying to get the thought out of her. She really had to get Leonard off her mind.

Later on Penny was putting on the last touches to her makeup. Her blonde hair in a loose french braid, and the dress showed just enough to have an attractive man wondering. Just then Bernadette came through her door as Penny was now putting on her shoes. "Hey...um I can't join you tonight, Howard surprised me with a special dinner and Emily and Raj are coming. Somehow Amy convinced Sheldon to go with her to the nerubioligist segment at the Science Festival tonight. Sooo... I don't want my ticket to go to waist." Bernadette handed Penny the tickets while Penny was still sitting on the bed. Bernadette nb acked up quickly and had her hand in the door nob. "So ask Leonard.. Okay bye love ya!"

Bernadette quickly opened the door and

rushed out. Penny frowned with a small smile on her face. "You Suck!" she yelled.

Bernadette popped her head back in for a second, "Yeah I know, but I can get away with it cause you couldn't ask for a better friend." Then she was gone again.

Penny laughed nervously. She stood up and felt even more nervous. She held her stomach and took a deep breath. Penny knew one of two things would happen tonight. So she grabbed her two tickets and her purse. She walked out of her room a few doors down an knocked.

As the door opened there stood Leonard in his usually wear. He lifted and eyebrow. Penny watched as he looked at her completely then back to her face with red in his cheeks and a grin across his face. "Wow! You look beautiful! Must be going somewhere special with someone?" Then watched him take in a deep breath and swallow hard.

Penny smiled back, "Thank you! Actually I came to ask if you would like to go see Wicked with me tonight and maybe dinner, since you know Bernadette is a bad friend and so is the rest of them." Penny bit her lip into her smile and now was the one fiddling with her fingers.

Leonard couldn't not help but look down and rub his hand against his neck with a sigh. Then looked back at Penny with a gentle smile, "You know what that sounds like a good idea. How about you come in while I find something to wear?"

Penny nodded as she walked in behind Leonard. He suggested she sit on the bed as Penny noticed some space movie was on. Leonard open his closet and pulled out a suit bag. Penny watched him as he looked over to her. "You know what Bernadette is up too, and I'm sure you have figured out by now. I just want you to know Leonard you don't have to feel pressured as this as a date. We can go as two people who are just getting to know each other."

Leonard smiled, "Well how about this. I get ready in the bathroom. We could go get a quick bite to eat and then to the show. On the way there we could walk and maybe talk about the other night. If you want too?"

Penny nodded as Leonard went into the bathroom. Her attention went back to the television as she waited.


	6. Part Six

**Yes I have two updates in one day. I'm just excited writing this alternative story. I dont own TBBT. And once again thank you for the reviews.** **Part 6**

Penny was sitting on what she was hoping Leonard's bed as she tried not nod off watching the movie in front of her. She could not understand how Leonard found this entertaining. She quickly stood up as the bathroom door opened. Leonard came out in a light green dress shirt with black slacks. His hair was even slicked back. Penny smiled how good he looked. "Look at you all dressed up."

Leonard tilted his head with eyebrows bowed feeling slightly confused. "Is something wrong what I am wearing? If there is I can go change." He pointed back towards the bathroom.

Penny came up the him and shook her head. She took her hands and slightly placed them on his shoulders. Then moved them down to his biceps. They bothe inhaled sharply with the contact of her touching him. "No nothing is wrong, you look very handsome." They looked at each other not breaking contact and Penny not wanting to move her hands.

The sound of a text message from Leonard's phone broke their concentration. Leonard quickly said "Thank you" and moved away to grab his phone.

Penny stood there a minute trying to figure out why Leonard just was froze in that one spot. She walked behind him and put her hands on his shoulders and chin rested against her left. She felt Leonard shudder and put his phone back on his night stand. "You okay?"

Leonard turned his head and was face to face with Penny. He gave her a genuine smile. Penny bit her lip feeling the need to kiss him. But before she could take action Leonard took her hands off her shoulders and brought her in front of him not letting go of her hands. Penny felt her heart beat a little faster and her breathing quicken. She did not what was going to happen next. Leonard let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist making Penny close her eyes for a brief second until she heard his voice. "Yeah I will be fine...Um... How about we go?"

Penny sighed and nodded as she felt Leonard let go, rocked on his toes to his heals quickly shoving his hands in the pants pockets. He walked towards the door as Penny never took her eyes off of him. "You're right, Lets go have a fun night." She smiled as he held the door open for her.

Leonard closed the door after following Penny out to the hallway. She waited until Leonard was beside her. As they began to walk towards the elevator she noticed his hands were back in his pocket and head was lowered. Penny decided to start the conversation since things felt weird at the moment. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Leonard looked up and turned his head. He held a straight face,"Well you know the other night I really enjoyed your company and you have made the last couple of days when we have hung out as a group, you have made things more bearable and fun. I know this is onky our second time being alone together..."

Penny raised an eyebrow. "Sweetie youre rambling on. Just get to the point."

Leonard looked down quickly and back up at Penny as theh reached the elevator. Leonard pressed the down botton and waited. He turned toward her as he crossed his arms so he did not look nervous. "Well the other night you kissed me twice on the cheek...Well what was up with that?" The door dinged and opened as Leonard jestered Penny, "Ladies first."

Penny felt flattered how much Leonard was being a gentlman. "Well thank my good man." She joked as she walked in the elevator. She turned around with her hands clasped together as Leonard came in. He leaned over and pressed the lobby botton. Then stood next to Penny as he once again shoved his hands in his pockets. Penny turned some towards him as he did the same. Penny looked up for a split second and then eyes were back on Leonard. He suddenly had a serious yet soft look to his face. His eyes were big and brown. Penny felt her stomach dancing once again. So she went ahead and told him. "Well Leonard at first it was just a thank you for spending time with me because I enjoyed your company also. The second time well I guess it was a genuine kiss on the cheek. Came naturally I guess..."

Leonard frowned at her feeling a little confused then felt like he knew a natural responses as the elevator doors opened to the lobby. Once again Leonard let Penny go first, then they resumed walking towards the doors to the outside life of New York City. Leonard knew he had to say this before the proceeded their night. "Ummm... Penny?"

Penny smiled at him as she knew he was going shy again. She decided to encourage him. "Yes?"

Leonard took a hold of her arm stopping them near the lobby exit. "Have you ever heard of Schrödinger's cat?"

Penny shook her head finding the question odd. "No why? I mean Sheldon said earlier that when tou guys return home you guys might be getting a cat. Is that the cat he was talking about?"

Leonard knew something was off when he caught Penny leaving the stairwell earlier that day as he was on the phkne with his ex Priya. Sheldon must have said something to Penny. He felt angry now that Sheldon went to Penny and talked about him. Then he shook his head realizing he just asked Penny a question. "No, you see Schorodinger's cat

is a thought experiment about quantum physics. Erwin Schorodinger suggested it in nineteen thirty five, in reaction to the Copenhagen interpretation of quantum physics. If one has left this entire system to itself for an hour, one would say that thecat still lives if meanwhile no atom has decayed. In that said I want to see if the cat is alive or dead." Leonard knew she was confused, so he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close making Penny gasp. Leonard took a deep breath and drew himself in and kissed her with pure passion.

Penny was shocked at first, but his lips felt so good. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Penny felt him pull back, but she took control and looked at him only an inch away. "I think the cat is very alive." Penny saw Leonard's eyes completely dilated as he nodded. Penny felt was her turn and drew him back to her lips. She closed her eyes after seeing him close his. Penny heart speed up and felt safe. She knew she never felt this way when she kissed other men. Something between her and Leonard was there. Penny and him would just have to figure what as the night went on.

Leonard finally had enough strength to catch his breath as he looked a very beautiful blonde in front of him. He grinned from ear to ear. "Well that was fun!"

Penny nodded as her grin matched his, "I would say so. Now how about we get something to eat because suddenly I'm famished and then go enjiy the rest of our evening. Because I'm excited to go see my first Broadway Musical experience with you."

Leonard just stared at Penny as her eyes never left his. "You know it will be my first experience for myself also."

Penny let her arms come to her side as Leonard finally let go of her waist. But to Penny's surprise Leonard took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. They started to walk again as Penny felt heat in her cheeks but as she looked at Leonard, he was blushing too. He opened the door with his free hand, as she steped out into the city that never sleeps. This night alone was going to be very interesting.


	7. Part Seven

**I dont own own TBBT or the characters. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy?** **Part 7**

As Leonard and Penny walked to a restaurant near the theater, they made small talk. Penny talked about her pet pig Moonshine and how at twelve she rebuilt a tractor engine. While Leonard talked about how cold and unattached his mother was, so he built a hugging machine. Also his brain was her summerhouse. Penny chuckled but also sad for Leonard since he had not so loving mother where hers showered her with love.

They found a little taco restaurant and ordered their food. Once they got thier food Leonard and Penny found a table to sit at. Penny took her first bite and was amazed how great it tasted. "You were right these taco's are pretty amazing!" Penny then took another bite.

Leonard smiled with pride, "Yeah I like it when I'm right. I come here everytime I visit my dad."

Penny nodded and the continued their meal.

Once they were done eating, they went on their way to the theater. Leonard walked beside Penny with hands in his pockets. Her's were entwined in front of her. She looked ahead of her with every once in awhile would eye Leonard. "So do you come to New York often?"

Leonard turned his head as they were stopped at a cross walk. "Well during Christmas since my parents divorced a few years back. Him and I have became close too since then. My dad was quite absent during my adolescents because of my mother." As his eyes met Penny's she saw sadness in her eyes. So he reached over and took her hand and laced his fingers with hers once more. Then the light changed and they began to walk again as Leonard continued to talk. "Don't feel sorry for me, my mother is a bitch but my dad is actually a really nice guy. Anyways you should see it here during the winter holidays. The whole city is somehow much brighter."

Penny pulled herself closer to him as she watched her step in front of her. "Well I hope one day I could come back that time if the year. I love Christmas and New Years. Not only seeing a Broadway Musical live, but seeing the Rockets live and ice skating at Radio City Music Hall would be a dream come true." Penny did not have a whole lot of dreams but the ones she had always seemed miles away and would never come true. She sighed as her eyes darted over at Leonard.

Before Leonard could say anything of what he was thinking, they were in front of the theater. "Well we are here. Not my exact definition of fun. But I'm always intrigued by trying something new." Which was true for watching a Broadway Musical but his statement was also intended for Penny. He turned in front of Penny with a wink. "You ready for a good time?"

Penny shook her head with an eye roll and her lips pressed in hiding a smile. "Only of you knew my definition of what a good time with me was. Actually it would be mind blowing but that is for another time."

Leonard could not believe what had just came out of Penny's mouth but made also made him twitch. "Oh really?" As he lifted his eyebrows.

Penny grinned from ear to ear, "Yep, thirty-six hours worth!"

Leonard inhaled sharply almost choking on air. He looked up to the sky and whispered Einstein's equivalently before looking back at Penny. He made a mental statement to himself after kissing her, the rest of the night he would be a perfect gentleman. Not only for himself but what he got from Penny and what Howard jad told him she was use to men treating her like a trophy. That was the last thing he wanted Penny to feel. He finally looked back dow. and straight at her feeling still taken aback. "Well I guess maybe someother time my lady because if we do not go in now we will miss the beginning of the show."

Penny noticed he was cute seeing him flushed by her statment. He was acting very different from what she was use to. Penny did not know how think. But was happy when he changed the subject because right now she did not want rebound sex. Not only it never made her feel good, but she diffently did not want to have rebound sex with Leonard. He seemed to be good for that kind of thing. So she kept herself calm and follwed Leonard into the theater.

They found their seats right before the lights went dim. Penny felt excitment just looking around the place. She hoped one day she would be on stage on Broadway and had a very successful play. Leonard took her hand and responded laying her head on his shoulder. She quickly sat up as the oveture began to play.

Leonard watched Penny. She had that look in her eyes of excitement. He knew how she felt because he felt the same way when he finally concluded an experiment, when he watched a new movie or television show, or even going to Comic Con. Leonard found out right there Penny's passion. So as the play started until the last curtian call, Leonard enjoyed himself.

As they walked out of the theater, Penny and Leonard headed back to the hotel. After she talked about how amazing the musical was Penny wanted to know a few things she was afraid to ask much earlier that day. "Leonard may I ask you a question?"

"Sure..." He had no clue where this conversation was going.

"You seemed distracted for a minute before we left when you recieved a text message. Was that by any chance Priya?"

"Yes. But I don't want to talk about her right now. I'm done with her. Now could I ask you something?" Leonard suddenly felt mixed feelings towards this conversation.

Penny nodded knowing she hit a nerve.

"Was that you in the stairwell when I was on phone?" He knew the truth but wanted to watch her reaction.

"Guilty!" Penny felt red in her cheeks knowing she was caught.

"Hmm I knew it was you." Leonard could not contain his cheesy smile

"Jerk! If you knew it was me why did you ask?" Penny smacked his shoulder playfully.

Leonard laughed for a few seconds,"I wanted to see your reaction. Better than I hoped."

Penny frown with a smirk, "Shut up..." Then nudged Leonard for laughing some more. Penny liked how it felt natural to bust on each other. But things felt serious again when Leonard sighed and rubbed his hand behind his neck. So Penny waited for him to say something.

"It's my job to understand the universe. We are part of that universe. So help me out here. How is it we both just came out of serious relationships, who happen to both be cheaters, our friends trying get us to meet, and yet we did I automatically felt determined to want to know you. Yet I find myself insecure to be with a woman like you." Leonard felt his confidence nonexistent as Penny just looked him barely showing any expression.

Penny had to say of something while she noticed Leonard get more nervious and shy with him looking now at the ground amd rubbing his hands to his sides. She moved closer to him. Penny tilted her head downwards to get Leonard's attention. As she did he looked back at her. "Look Leonard, I'm done with guys who make me feel cheap and not worth their time. I did not plan to feel the same way as you do too. I'm also not looking for a relationship right now. But I want to know you better because you are so different from those guys. Well so far you are. The thing is I don't want us to feel like this whatever is going on between us is a rebound. Meaningless thirty-six hours of sex makes me feel not so good about myself afterwards. Emotionally!"

Leonard shook his head trying to get the thought out of his of him and Penny having very amazing sex but a lot of chafing since that was the second time she brought sex up. "So you don't like the emotional chafing, understandable. I really never had rebound sex or rebound relationship. Umm...well how about this since we seem both over thinking this but mainly me. And as you said earlier, lets take things happen naturally. We have fun rest of the time we have here and when we return home we go on an actually date. One that our friends try not to set up for us." He felt Penny wrap her arms around his shoulders. Leonard closed his eyes as he enjoyed her hug. So he decided to hug her back and counted to five Mississippi when she released him.

Penny pulled away, she nodded to Leonard's idea. "I like that plan very much... You know what would be a devlish idea, we tell our friends that tonight went bad. Then maybe they will leave us alone about us getting together." She looked Leonard with a questionable look with hope.

Leonard thought she looked adorable when she pleaded. How could he say no to that?


	8. Part Eight

**We are now on the next chapter. Hopefully this clears up some things. Probably last chapter before they go back to Pasadena. Drama ahead in at least the next chapter. This chapter shows some of the drama to start. Sometimes exes can be the worst. Especially for Leonard and Penny since even in the show early on they could not catch a break. I dont own TBBT.**

 **Part 8**

Leonard walked Penny to her hotel room door like he did a few nights before. Penny leaned in and gave him a hug as he hugged her. She leaned back just enough to give him a kiss on the cheek, the they realised one another. Penny smiled shyly at him, "Leonard tonight was amazing. I can not imagian a real date is with you. You were so great, why can't other guys be like you?" She bit her lip as she tucked a peice of hair behind her ear.

Leonard looked at her questionable, "I had a great time too, but why do you wish more guys were like me. If guys were more like me the race of humanity would be nonexistent."

Penny rolled her eyes with a light chuckle. "Well I hope you are wrong because tonight I was treated like a lady and not some sex trophy. So thank you again."

Leonard reached out to take her hands into his and frowned with his head slightly tilted. "Well those guys are idiots. If we were actually to go on a real date you know it was a real date because when I date a girl its with a capital D. D.A.T.E.D! And once I became a womans boyfriend it's with a capital B..."

Penny contianed her smile pressing her lips tightly together as he was telling her this. She lifted an eyebrow, "Leonard?" Penny had to stop him

Leonard swallowed hard with Penny's interruption. "Yeah?"

Penny put her hands on her shoulders with a deadpan look, "Getting kinda cheesy on me there sweetie."

With a sly smile, Leonard placed on hand on her waist and the other began to rub her right arm. "Well I might not be smooth. But I am the king of nerds."

Penny laughed, "Well King of nerds it's getting late so you should put that genius mind to rest. You have a big day tomorrow and you should get a goodnight sleep. I might not understand your whole physics world, but I am excited for your presentation." Penny moved her right hand and gently placed it on Leonard's cheek and leaned in and softly kissed his lips with eyes closed.

Leonard pulled her closer, closed his own eyes as his body relaxed into her.

Penny gave Leonard one last peck on his lips before pulling herself away. Their eyes were dazed on each other both containing a smile. "Goodnight you." Penny said as they let each other go. She watched Leonard back up as he told her goodnight. Penny turned around once she saw Leonard unlock his hotel room door, giving her a wink, and go inside. Then herself went into her room.

But when she did with the smile never leaving her face, she felt her face turn red as Bernadette, Amy, Emily sat there on the beds. Penny had been caught as the three other girls an "Ooooo!" Penny's face went straight faced, "Shut Up!" Making all three laugh. So much for her plan telling them the evening went bad.

After Penny got ready for bed and giving into her friends she told them the whole evening.

The next day, Penny did not even see Leonard until she and the others arrived to the Science Festival. She found sceince boring but decided to give it a chance today to watch Leonard. She might as well try since he did go watch a musical with her, which was out of his element. As she walked around by herself for awhile because Sheldon was trying to correct all the grad students to prove their theories were wrong and Penny could not put up with him much longer, she went in search for Leonard.

Once she did, Penny found him standing behind the stage pacing back and forth fiddling with his hands. She knew he was nervous. So Penny went up the stage and tapped him on the shoulder which made him jump. Leonard quickky turned around. "Hey its just me, thought you could need a boost of confidence." Penny bit her lip with bright eyes.

Leonard was shooked and surprised to see her. He pulled her close and pressed his forward to hers. "And why's that?"

"Well you look all tense so I thought I would loosen you up a bit." Penny felt amused how loose he became in her presence. She could not let the smirk on her face disappear.

Leonard noticed radiation Penny looked. He felt smug, "Oh and how's that?"

Penny kept her face straight, "Well first wipe that smug look off your face, I dont want to boost your confidence too much. Other women might notice."

Leonard tilted his some with a confused look, "Is that a bad thing? Because I don't consider myself attractive. Trust not all women want a short sighted asthmatic physicist as their ideal mate. So you should not have yourself worried. I am the one should be worried, because look at you. You are prime example of beautiful. I should be worried that someone like Ryan Gossling would sweep you off your feet not me."

Penny's look became stern, "Leonard Hofstadter, listen to me. You are a very intelligent man. I'm sure here in the next few minutes I will be blown away on how smart you are. Not only that last night was the best night I have had with a guy that did not involve sex. So exept for when you kissed me by surprise last night, you knew how to treat a woman with respect. Sweetie, I would be foolish if I would let you go for a woman more like yourself and I would fall for another muscle head. Leonard before I kiss you I want to let you know I am intrigued by you and us capital D.A.T.I.N.G!" Penny pulled him closer as she saw his eyes become bug eyed. She did what she was going to do to him and kissed him.

Once they felt like they were forced to be apart from, what Leonard called their high school make out session that they would have to continue later, he was called to the stage.

As Penny made it to the crowd, she checked her time in her phone and saw she had a voicemail. She watched Leonard approach the stage as he began to talk. Penny did not quite understand her us explaining, so she checked her voicemail since she did not recognize the number hoping it was a call back interview. Her heart dropped when she recognized the voice. It was Mike.

 **"Hey Penny, since you blocked my number and you apparently disappeared I called from a friends phone. Look I am so sorry what happened. I miss you. Move back in with me. You love me and I love you. Instead of a new laptop or a new tablet this time, how about I buy you a car to show you how sorry I am and how much I love you. I will buy you anything to get you back. You know my number call me..."**

Penny took the phone away from her ear looking at it with full of disbelief. She knew what he was trying to do. Penny would have believed him but she looked up at the man on stage. She believed herself that she would be foolish. If she had never met Leonard, Penny knew she would have taken Mike back. There was no question about that. But now just in what was now day five, Penny wanted someone else. She looked down at her phone and pushed delete.

Her attention went back to Leonard now who was explaining something about energy and light. Suddenly the stage went black and a beautiful laser show danced in front of her. Penny felt impressed and amazed how smart Leonard was. She waited for the lights to come back on, then hurried to the back stage to let him know how much of genius he really was.


	9. Part Nine

**Here is the next chapter. FYI I'm sorry if this chapter makes you upset in the end. But like I said I know what I'm doing with this story. Enjoy and I don't own TBBT.**

 **Part 9**

The next rest of the trip in New York City flew by. The seventh night, Howard invited everyone to dinner and surprised Bernadette by proposing to her. Of course she said yes and Penny was happy for her. After dinner Leonard admitted he knew the whole time before they left for New York since he helped Howard pick out a ring.

That night Howard kicked out Raj so Bernadette could stay with him. But then Amy felt lonely so Emily volunteered to stay with her. Leaving Raj without a room. But Howard and Bernadette decided since Penny did not have anyone staying with her, that Raj could finish staying with Sheldon. Giving that Leonard could stay with Penny. At first they did not like the idea since they were still getting to know each other but gave in since there were two beds. Leonard came up with the idea to Penny once ge was settled in it would not be that bad at all. Leonard laid on one bed as Penny say on the edge of hers. "You know we only have two more nights here after tonight. So when we come back here in the late evening we could just cuddle and find a show to watch or something before we go in our separate beds." His eyes were big and hid his smile.

Penny turned her head just enough to give him a curious look, "Well we could always finish our high school make out session too. That could be more fun than watching tv." She watched Leonard scoot over a little to make room for her and patted the spot next to him making Penny raise an eyebrow.

Leonard tilted his head now grinning ear to ear, "Well you offered so how could I deny kissing you. I promise I will keep everything in the neutral zone from the chest down."

Penny frowned, "What the hell is the neutral zone?"

Leonard decided to tell her since she seemed confused, "Well in Star Trek..."

Penny held up her hands pleading him to stop, "Sweetie, okay Star Trek that's all I need to know. Just had to say you are going to be a gentleman tonight and the next few nights."

Leonard now was confused, "I said tonight. Can not promise the next few. I mean you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

Penny got up, sat on her knees in front of Leonard. She leaned forward just enough to keep her balance and to put both hands on his shoulders with a very serious look, "Leonard you think you will have trouble. Sweetie I'm going to be the one having trouble keeping my hands off of you since you are so damn irresistible..." Penny looked hard into his eyes with a deep salty voice.

Leonard swallowed hard feeling tensed, "Really?"

Penny smiled a huge grin, "Well maybe..." She moved next to him and grabbed the remote and handed it to him giving a wink, "We will just have to wait and see, now find something good on tv."

Leonard slowly took the remote feeling shocked and blinked a few times, then looked at Penny frowning as she tilted her head waiting for response. "What the hell was that?" His voice was loud and somewhat high pitched.

Penny wanted to laugh on his response but stayed they way she was "An acting choice..."

Leonard just held the remote as Penny still did not let go of it. Still feeling confused and shocked, "What you turn into Jessica Rabbit just to tease me?"

Penny raised her look, leaned close, as they were laying on their sides facing each other. She let go of the remote. "No that was just having fun for the both of us. Of I wanted to tease you I would have straddled your lap and kiss your neck side to side while dressed up as one of those female charters from your favorite space movies. But we're not there yet. Now c ok me on turn on the tv so we can have our high school make out session." Giving Leonard another wink.

So he did and found the SyFy channel recieving an eyeroll from Penny. Leonard tossed the remote to the other bed and wrapped his arms around her waist tugging her closer than before. Penny let out a yelp making Leonard laugh. He pressed his forehead to hers, "Penny, I like the SyFy channel, but I don't care what is on tv when I have the hottest girl by my side. Who I beleive will be the death of me if she keeps filling my mind with thoughts I can only imagine." Penny loosly. Then pressed his lips pressed to hers as they both letting out low moans.

Penny did not want the trip to come to end. She was enjoying herself with her friends and most of Leonard. One night somehow they were arguing over him wanting watch a new movie on the SyFy channel and Penny wanting to watch a reality tv show on E!. She called his movie childish as he called her show stupid. Penny ended up dumping her popcorn bowl over his head.The next night they made up just laying next to each other while Leonard held her. Penny admitted that they hardly anything in common and that scared her because. Leonard agreed but he wanted to still take this chance with her. They talked well into two a.m.

Then their last night Penny wanted to take a swim. Leonard sat on the edge with only his feet in the water. Until Penny grabbed his legs and pulled him fully clothed into the pool. They were having a blast until the hotel employee came in and yelled out them to get out of the pool. They laughed soaking wet all the way to the elevator and their room.

That night Penny feel asleep in Leonard's arms.

The plane ride home Leonard asked her out on an actually date that coming Friday night. Penny of course accepted as Leonard told her she would be impressed. So she could not wait.

Monday morning came sooner than she thought while she back sleeping on Bernadette's couch. Penny had an interview with Dan the sales representative manager at Bernadette's pharmaceutical company. By the end of the interview Penny had a job. Also Penny found an one bedroom apartment on North Los Robles Avenue, Pasadena, California. Thr landlord told her she could move in by next week but warned Penny that one of neighbors across the hall was bat crap crazy. To herself she thought no one could be as crazy as Sheldon.

Penny was so excited she called Leonard. But he did not answer so she left a voicemail.

When she arrived back at Bernadette's apartment complex Penny froze seeing Mike standing in front. She was about to turn around when Mike yelled her name. She scrunched her nose feeling like she was not quick enough to get away from him. He jogged up to her and placed both hands on her shoulders while giving her the biggest smile. Penny felt sickness all over her body just him touching her. "Finally I found you. We need to talk."

Penny shook all over as she pushed him back, "No we don't! You need to leave because we been done now for a few weeks now. I'm becoming a better person since I caught you with that woman wrapped around your neck. So...Bye!" Penny began to walk passed him when she felt him wrapp his arms around her waist.

Mike held tight and gave her a devish smile. He leaned in as Penny tried to get away. "Now Penny don't be loke that. You can't honestly say you missed this." Mike moved on hand and cupped the back of her neck and kissed her hard.

Just a hundred feet away stood a short sighted asthmatic physicist feeling every inch of his body go numb. He took the flowers in his hands and threw them in the nearest trash can. Got back in his car and drove home due to a sudden headache.

Penny took all her strength to push Mike away. Then slapped him across the cheek. "Never come near me again or I will go all Nebraska on your ass." Then ran into the apartment complex filled with anger and tears ran down her face.


	10. Part Ten

**Here is the next chapter. Thanks again for the reviews. Enjoy and I don't own TBBT.**

 **Part 10**

All she wanted to talk to was Leonard. She wanted to tell him about her new job and her new apartment. But also Penny wanted to tell him what Mike did to her and had no worries. But as called him, Leonard still did not answer his phone or answered any of her text. All she knew he was probably busy with work.

It was not until Thursday afternoon Penny was feeling anxious. Bernadette also it was odd too because according to Howard, Leonard was not busy and was his normal self. Except when you asked about Penny in front of him. Then Leonard would just walk away.

Penny was sitting on the couch with Bernadette feeling upset. "You know what Bernadette, screw Leonard. Tomorrow night's date is not going to happen if he has ignored me this long. I suspect this from men like Kurt or aasshole Mike. Not the Leonard I meet in New York. Leonard just turns out to be like everyother guy out there just has his nerdy science brain to cover it up." Penny felt tears form.

Bernadette sighed and gave her friend a sad look. "I was not going advise something, but maybe you could join us for group dinner at Leonard's and Sheldon's and maybe get some answers. I invited you so the worst Leonard could do is leave. What do you say?"

Penny shook her head, "No I will just go somewhere to eat and I can't believe I'm saying this but study before work on Monday." Penny got up and packes up her things as Bernadette sat there watch her leave. But as she did she texted Howard. Tonight she was going to get answers Penny liking it our not.

It was close to nine at night when Penny walked through the door. As she looked up she saw Leonard sitting on the couch. He looked at her with anger. Her stomach felt sick as he suddenly looking down. Penny looked over at Bernadette and Howard who both had smug smiles on their faces. "Penny, sit down now! You two talk now! Howie and I are going to bed and if I found out you two don't talk you're both won't like me. Goodnight!"

Penny slowly moved to the couch and sat so she was facing Leonard. Before she said anything Bernadette gave her a wink. "Well it's nice you yell at someone else for a change." Howard said with a childish smile on his face.

"Shut up Howard! Bed now!" Bernadette frowning at her fiance while pointing towards the bedroom.

"Yes Ma...I mean my Bernadette." Howard tried acting smooth with his slip of the tongue as Bernadette and Howard disappeared into the hallway.

Penny sighed with hands in her lap feeling very tense, "Leonard look at me." She was calm and collective even though she just wanted to scream at him

Leonard looked up frowning at her, "I did not want to come but Bernadette made a convincing agreement. She won..."

Penny nodded with an eyeroll, "Yeah she surely does but enough. Let's address the elephant in the room. Why suddenly you're different. You were such a gentleman with me in New York and tthen you became well lets put it an asshole!" Penny felt anger building.

Leonard tilted his head in confusion with a straight face, "Really, okay fine... Well I got your voice mail Monday that you got a job and found an apartment. I was coming over to congratulate you. But before I could make it to the building there you were outside kissing another man. How do you think how I felt at that moment?"

Penny chuckled in anger, "Oh so you think you see me kissing who happened to be my ex Mike that I was doing it because I wanted to. You know what Leonard Hofstadter you don't know anything. You just assumed I'm easy. I did not want that kiss. It took my every will to push and slap that asshole across the face! I was so hurt and angry. I tried calling you so maybe I would feel better. But no assumed the worst instead of standing up like a man waiting to see the end result. You might be a genius when it comes to science and all your other things. But when it come to women you are so blind!" Her chest was rising and falling quickly.

Leonard's head was in his hands. He pushed his hands through his hair and slowly looked back at up at Penny. "Oh...well I'm a dumbass..."

Now Penny gave him a questionable look, "You think?"

Leonard bit his lip from feeling nervous as he looked at the woman he had hoped to spend his furture with. But that life was quickly fading. "Just not me misunderstanding your situation but something else." Leonard gave Penny his sad look while fiddling with his hands. He watched as Penny looked more than confused. So he took a deep breath and continued. "That evening after seeing Mike forcing you to kiss him, I might have called Priya and for this whole week we have been sleeping together." Right there he just wished he could gave wrapped his arms around Penny and hold her. Before his eyes he saw tears run down her face. Leonard was afraid to say anything at all.

Penny tried her hardest not to cry in front of him. It was hard since she had already start develop feelings for this guy. Penny had hoped he was different but in her eyes right then Leonard was actually like all of the jerks she dated before. She was just glad their first date had not even happen and this hurt would be easier to get over. Penny wiped her tears away looked at Leonard with no emotions. "You have just made this much easier. Leave Leonard and I hope you have a happy life." She closed her eyes as she felt Leonard move and just in a few seconds heard the door open and then close. Penny sighed as she opened her eyes. She got up to go to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Penny looked into the mirror, as she started to take off her makeup she let the tears come. Penny knew that somehow Leonard was going to be harder to get over than she hoped. For some reason she did not feel like going out to the clubs this weekend to meet new men to sleep around with. Penny looked at her reflection knowing that week and half and even this whole week Leonard changed her outlook on men. Deep down she wished that they could get passed this and one day be friends.


	11. Part Eleven

**I know many of you were not happy with the last chapter. I hope this chapter is better. But I'm not close finishing this story. Enjoy and still dont own TBBT.**

 **Part 11**

Over the weekend the girls took Penny to Vegas. She had a blast even going to a strip male show. The girls tried everyway to keep her mind off of Leonard.

When Monday came around Penny started her job. She sat in training for six hours. Then with Bernadette and Amy still at work, Emily helped Penny go shopping for a bed and couch. Penny almost felt bad for the movers from the store since her apartment complex elevator was broke. She was glad it was not her. Her and Emily already had brought tons of boxes, chairs, and a television. Around seven, Emily left after helping Penny put things away and eating dinner. Penny was also gratful her bed had arrived so at least she could get a good night sleep before another day at work.

Penny was sitting on her couch, texting Bernadette let her know she moved in okay. It was when she heard three knocks on the door and "Hello new neighbor."

Penny froze, "That sounds like Sheldon."

Another three knocks and "Hello new neighbor."

Penny put her phone down and stood up and rolled her eyes to the ceiling, "Please don't be Sheldon."

Three more knocks, "Hello new neighbor."

Penny walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. She quickly turned around and leaned against the door. She closed her eyes. "Just a sec." Penny said loud enough for him to her. The with a whisper Penny began to talk to herself, "Crap it is Sheldon. No wonder the apartment complex looked recognizable. This is where we met up with the guys before New York. That means Sheldon and Leonard are my neighbors. Oh crap Leonard... What the hell I'm going to do when I see him..." She opened her eyes and took one last deep breath. Turned back around and slowly and opened the door with a smile on her face. "Hi Sheldon!"

Sheldon gave Penny a very surprised look as her door was now fully opened. "Penny, you're the new neighbor?"

Penny was now smiling with a grin ,"So you're my bat crap crazy neighbor?"

Sheldon looked confident, "I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested."

Penny rolled her eyes with her arms now crossed and was leaning against the doorframe, "Yeah yeah, so what are you doing here Dr. Whackadoodle?"

"Leonard advised that I should greet our new neighbor. So hello Penny, welcome to the building." Sheldon voice had no emotion, then turned around to headed back to 4A.

Penny sighed, "Sheldon wait!" She walked closer to him with thumbs in her pocket feeling nervous to ask him a certain question.

Sheldon turned around noticing Penny head was lowered but yet looking at him, "Why should I wait? I came over to introduce myself. We already meet and you did not invite for myself to come in for a hot beverage. So I see we have no more introduction for the evening."

Penny shook her head, "Well you said that Leonard you should come over to introduce yourself. How about Leonard? Where is he now?"

"If you fear the akward interaction between you two since you two are no longer interested in cotious with each other. There will be plenty of that. As for this evening he is finishing his work at the apartment. Once he is done he will be over to introduce himself. Boy does he have a surprise awaiting for him!"

Penny grinned from ear to ear. She felt anxious seeing him since things went south since they last saw each other four days ago. Now knowing Leonard was her neighbor she wanted him to know what he was missing. "Oh yes he will Sheldon. Tell him your new neighbor will wait up to meet him because she is excited to meet him."

Sheldon made nod, "Alrighty then I will send hime over when he is done with his work."

Penny told Sheldon thank you and to have a good evening. She went back to her apartment and waited.

Penny must have nodded off when she heard the door knock. She stood up feeling nauseous and quietly went to the door. Penny opened the door quickly once she gained her confidence. Her heart raised as she saw him. She grinned big, "Leonard!"

Leonard looked up and swallowed hard. He could not move his feet. "Um! Penny your...your..."

Penny tilted her head, smile never leaving her face, "Yep I'm your new neighbor! Got a problem with that?"

Leonard shook his head quickly, "No...not at all..."

Penny was happy at herself keeping herself calm. "Good! So what no Priya tonight?"

Suddenly Penny saw Leonard turn pale and head lowered and eyes looked up at her with eyes above his rim of his glasses. "Look Penny...I... I want to talk... I need to talk to you... May I come in?"

Penny wanted to tell him off. She knew she should have not said yes. But Penny nodded her head and before she knew it they were sitting on her couch facing one another. "So talk..." Penny was mentally kicking herself for letting Leonard get to her. She still felt upset over what happened between them.

Leonard rubbed his hands on his pants slowly as he looked up to the ceiling trying to find the right words. He sighed once his eyes meet hers. "Penny I know you're angry at me. What we had in New York was special. My insecurities. my overthinking, my lack of confidence take over my mind that day I saw Mike kissing you. When we returned from New York City, Priya came back to California. I ignored her until last Monday. I went to her for advice. It was wrong of me. In the end I screwed up like always. Penny if you ever could trust me again, if you do at all, a friendship with you would be better than nothing without at all. And for your information things with Priya are officially over for good this time."

Penny saw sadness in his eyes, something she never saw in Kurt nor Mike's eyes whenever they begged her to come back. Penny placed her hands over Leonard's to make him to stop rubbing them over his pants. They both shuddered at their touch. Penny moved her hands quickly away. She folded them into her lap. Penny took a minute to collect what she had just heard. This was not her intentional plan but she had to say something. Her eyes never leaving his. "Leonard, these last four days had me thinking. You are right we had a good thing going where I was hoping we could a potential relationship together. You're right about another thing. Your insecurities, your over thinking, and your lack of confidence got in the way. Stop being so down on yourself. Work on those. Mike is the past. Priya I hope is the past too. So how do you say give me time. I don't know if we have much on a relationship now but a friendship we could possibly work on. I only say that because I do miss talking to you. But not starting tonight since it is getting late and we both have work in the morning." Penny reached over and patted his shoulder with a shy smile.

Leonard watched her and could not hold back the shiver through his body. He pressed his lips tightly together and nodded. "You're right and thank you Penny. Goodnight." He stood up and walked towards the door.

Penny followed, leaned around Leonard and opened the door. "Yep! Goodnight to you too Leonard." Leonard walked out as she watched him enter his apartment. Penny closed the door and leaned against it. She began to think out loud. "At least he explained himself. You kept your cool. He seemed sincere but hard to tell. This is going to be harder than I thought. Leonard Hofstadter I might be mad, upset, and can not trust you right now. But one thing for sure you have done something to me and for the life of me wish things were different. Living across me will be much harder to get over you, I don't think I want to get over you." Penny was not for sure if the tears were from the anger she felt still, or the matter Leonard was so close and she did not want to let him go. The first time in a long time she felt very confused. Penny let herself go off thethe door and just decided to sleep on her feelings.


	12. Part Twelve

**Here is Chapter 12. Thanks for the reviews because I love reading them and enjoy this chapter. I don't own TBBT.**

 **Part 12**

It had been three months since Penny and Leonard talked about the whole misunderstanding. From then on every Wednesday and Friday night Penny went over to Sheldon and Leonard's for dinner for a group dinner. Bernadette was of course part of that dinner too. Sheldon was upset Penny joining. She could not resist as Leonard told her the more the merrier and Sheldon being upset was the highlight. Even more when Penny sat in Sheldon's spot.

At first Penny thought it was going to be uncomfortable being so close to Leonard, and it was. But as Amy and Emily slowly joined the dinners it felt like it did in New York City. Although their were times Penny felt like she did not fit in and Leonard could see she was upset her. So Leonard would pull her aside and make her feel better about herself. It seemed they were building a decent friendship. Penny was still slightly upset and still in a way had an issue trusting him.

Then things happened.That did not happen though until Leonard brought a date to group night. That night Penny decided to go home early as she felt she could not handle the fact Sheldon's intern Alex had more in common with Leonard than she did.

That Saturday night her and Emily, being the only two singles out of the girls went to the club. Somehow Amy had formed an relationship with Sheldon and of course Bernadette was engaged to Howard. That night Penny had met a really cute, tall, and sweet guy, Zach. Penny had a blast dancing with him and they had plenty of sexual tension.

Two weeks with Zach was going okay. To Penny he was great in bed and treated her with respect. Plus made her laugh.Then it finally happened, Penny's stomach dropped when her and Zach ran into Alex and Leonard in the hallway. The look on Leonard's face was how Penny was feeling. Guilt, jealousy, and regret. Leonard invited them up to the roof to look at a Lunar Eclipse and how he was explaining things to her and Zach was how she felt when he was explaining his presentation in New York. That night Penny realized Zach just did not excite her like Leonard did. Plus he was not as intelligent as Leonard. Penny thought it was unfair to Zach she felt feelings for another man, so she ended things with him.

A few weeks later Penny heard from Bernadette that Alex ended things with Leonard. Come to find out she did not want things to end but Alex could not stand Sheldon as a boss any longer and made a transfer to another University. It was unfair to Leonard to have a long distance relationship. So that night Penny went over to help Leonard keep things off his mind Alex. Penny suggested they go have fun. "Stop your moping around genius and lets enjoy our night. You can do whatever you want even though I might find boring."

Leonard frowned at her, "Really? Okay so you are saying I could tell you I want to go to a park thats showing the first three orginal Star Wars and the advise everyone to be in Cosplay, you would be okay with that?" Leonard for the firsy time in a day smiled and just not any kind of smile, it was a very smug smile.

Penny lifted an eyebrow, trying her best to hide hers as she looked at him, "Dammit Leonard...I guess so since I agreed to do anything you wanted too... Now I'm worried what costume you will pick out for me..."

Leonard laughed and told she did not have to worry. Then told her the way to a costume shop to pick up nice Cosplay outfits. Leonard felt excited that Penny agreed to do this. He found his costume and then found Penny's along with the makup.

As Leonard held up the costume and explained it was the Padmé Amidala as queen. He promised her that on the way back to her apartment, he would help with her makeup. Leonard then held up his Han Solo outfit.

Penny was laughing hard as Leonard looked so serious putting on her makeup. "Stop laughing!" He tried not his best to be serious but Penny's laugh was contagious. After an hour of teasing each other and Penny needing Leonard help with her costume they finally made it to the park. Penny was quite surprised how many people where dressed like Star War charters. She thought if she disagreed not to dress up in Cosplay, she woild have been the odd one out of place. Which would have been a first for Penny.

The night was getting late and yes there were times it was difficult using the rest room and Penny found herself bored during parts of the movie. Plus she coild not stand the head peice any longer once the Episode three ended and took it off. Yet the look on Leonard's face made the night well worth it. Their

misunderstanding had felt in the past now and he had became one of her best guy friend. She felt Leonard quickly move as Penny laid her head on his shoulder. But once he realized it was just Penny, he automatically put his arm around her shoulder. For the first time what seemed a life time, Penny felt comfortable with Leonard once again and not meaning to she feel asleep.

Penny woke up to Leonard nudging her saying Episode Six was over and was close to two in the morning. Leonard drove them home since Penny was still seemed tired. As he drove, Leonard looked over at her. "Hey... thank you for tonight."

Penny smiled with her sleepy eyes, "No problem. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Sorry I feel asleep."

Leonard looked at her real quick and was back to the road. "Forget about it. Not really your thing but I enjoyed your company anyways. Hey speaking of your company, would it be possible for us to give it a shot...You know like a real date...If that you are still not upset with me and if you can trust me again... I'm just throwing it out there... If not I understand..."

Penny could tell he was overthinking and getting worked up. She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at him with seriousness. "Leonard one thing calm down and two you just ended things with Alex... So how about you give yourself time honestly before you think about asking me on a date."

Leonard nodded, "Okay sounds good and your right and I'm sorry. I just really enjoyed tonight and reminded of how fun we really can have."

Penny moved her hand, and put both in her lap. "Leonard stop saying your sorry. You just need stop overthinking. How about we just enjoy this friendship."

That night as Leonard and Penny walked up the stairs they said good night to each other.

This came an every Friday night thing after group dinner, just having fun as friends. Another month came as Christmas was around the corner. Sheldon was going to be gone and Leonard was planning going to New York City to visit his dad. Leonard was debating asking Penny to go with him since her family Christmas was postponed due to family issues.

Leonard finally made up his mind and went over to ask her. To his surprise, Penny said yes. As they arrived Penny met Alfred and enjoyed his stories around the world and discovers he made. On Christmas eve Leonard decided to surprise Penny. He took her to a Rockette show and afterwards, even though he was horrible at it, took Penny ice skating at Rockefeller Center. As Leonard lost his balance, Penny tried to help him, but all was lost and both feel on the ice. Penny and Leonard began to laugh. For the first time in four months, Leonard leaned in and kissed Penny.


	13. Part Thirteen

**Here is Part 13. Hope you all enjoy! I don't own TBBT!**

 **Part 13**

Penny felt shocked at first. Then her urges gave in and relaxed and returned the kiss with her arms wrapped around his neck. "Get a room!" As Penny and Leonard came back to reality.

Leonard pressed his forehead to hers, looking at her hoping she would not back away. "Um...I guess we better help each other up. Well you help me..."

Penny knew that look and she knew Leonard was trying his hard not to overthink what just happened. The smile across her face reassured Leonard. Penny found her balance and helped Leonard to her feet, "Well we better get off the ice before you go all Bambi on me again." She then gave him a wink.

Leonard chuckled as Penny helped him tp the edge of the rink and sat down on a bench. As Leonard began to take off a skate he nudged Penny, "You think I'm graceful on the ice, I'm a pro at rollerskating... I can even pull off the seventies dance moves as I go around the rink."

Penny rolled her eyes and shook her head. She wrapped her arms around Leonard's neck, "Sweetie I can see you now as I leave the rink embarrassed." Then leaned in and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Penny then slowly wiped her lipstick mark away making Leonard shiver with his eyes closed. Penny liked the idea she still got to Leonard so she decided to get to him some more. "Leonard?"

Leonard opened and eye as he faced Penny. "Yeah?"

Penny leaned closer, with arms still around Leonard's neck, tilted her head some and kissed his lips this time. Leonard responded as it came natural. His arms quickly wrapped around her waist as now their breathing became labored. As much to his dislike, Leonard did not want to get caught in embarrassment like a few mintues before and with ease slowed down the kiss.

As the seperated Penny sat there not moving with her eyes closed realizing this was the second time tonight they kissed. Only this time it felt more intense. Penny head was lowered slightly as she her big, dilated, green eyes looked up at Leonard. "Wow!" Is all she could say.

Leonard breathing finally slowed down thankful he did not need his inhaler at that moment. His heart was still racing. Leonard knew what to say next as those big green eyes still stared back at him. While he still felt the excitment and before he could ruin his chance, Leonard finally did it. "Penny I think we should go on a date." He felt time had stood still as he waited.

Penny realised her arms as she back a way some. She gave him a questionable look, then looked a way taking a deep breath. She looked back at Leonard, who was now giving her big brown eyes. "A actually date...date?"

Leonard swallowed hard and nodded, "Yes an actually date. I, Leonard Hofstadter would like to ask you Penny to go on a date with me the day after Christmas. And I was just going on what you said to me over a month ago and our two make out sessions. Before you say no..."

Penny took her hands into his and looked straight at him before he started rambling on, Penny answered. "Yes!"

Leonard frowned at her trying to figure out if he heard right and looked down at their his hands. Then he looked back at up at Penny, still feeling quite puzzled. "Yes?"

Penny tucked a peice of hair behind her ear still feeling pleasantly surprised. "Yes I will go out with you. Now lets finish getting our shoes on because I'm freezing!"

Leonard chuckled and drew Penny into a hug to thank her and also to warm her up.

"Sounds good." Penny hugged him back and gave him another small peck on his cheek.

They got into a taxi and headed back to Leonard's dads apartment. Penny kissed Leonard goodnight as they went into their separate guest bedrooms.

Penny was woken up to the smell of food cooking. She got up to put on her robe and went to do her personal needs. Once Penny was done, she went back to her room to get her gift to Leonard out of her bag. Then went down the stairs, into the living room and sat down her gift under the small Christmas tree. Penny tilted her head with a small smile. She accidentally saw her name on a gift with Leonard's handwriting. She could not imagine what it was because last night was more than enough. Penny shook her head and headed to the kitchen.

As she walked in she saw Alfred and Leonard cook breakfast. They seemed to be having a conversation about her."Do you see yourself having a future with Penny?" Alfred asked.

Penny did not want to hear the answer which put her into panic mode. "Hey smells good in here!" Both men turned around startled with Penny suddenly interrupting them, but both smiled at her as she smiled back.

Her and Leonard met half way in the kitchen as he wrapped his arms around her. Penny wrapped her arms around Leonard's neck, pressing herself closer so there was no space between them. "Merry Christmas Leonard."

Leonard felt the heat off her body making him relaxed but felt she was trying to tease him. If his father was not in the room he would have kissed her right there. So he leaned into her ear and whispered, "Merry Christmas indeed." To tease her back, he decided to kiss her ear. He felt her shudder as he leaned back noticing a grin across her face and her eyes closed. Leonard stood up a little feeling proud of himself knowing he had an affect on Penny. But he knew Penny would always have the upper hand since he could not contian him being so infatuated with her.

Penny opened her eyes and saw the look on Leonard's face. Penny frowned, "Oh get that stupid smug smile off your face and lets eat."

Leonard chuckled, "Well don't tease me woman, then maybe you could resist this five foot six body and this big brain."

Penny rolled her eyes as she moved to his side. One arm was just now around her waist, as hers softly laid on Leonard's shoulder as the walked to the kitchen counter, "Funny... you think your five foot six." Leonard turned and scrunched his face at her as she stuck her tongue out him for a split second. One hand took

a hold of his chin and kissed his lips.

As they finally sat down for breakfast, Alfred told them about how he had to head put tonight for a big finding in Africa but they could have the apartment to themselves until the left. Leonard then told Penny that tonight was his mother's big Christmas socialite dinner and it was up to her if she wanted to go. "To be honest Penny my mother might scare you off. She knows how to get to people and it is never a good thing."

Penny patted his shoulder, "Sweetie, you told me all about your mother, I think I can handle her."

Leonard then shrugged, "Okay...I warned you."

Once they finished Penny took Leonard by his hands and was excited to see him to open his gift. "You know you did not have to get me anything. You being here is enough." Leonard said sitting on the couch with his smudlered look as Penny handed him his gift.

Penny waved her hands at Leonard with a smile as she sat next to him. "Yeah yeah. Speaking of you got me a gift after taking me out last night. So I should be the one complaining of you buying me a gift. Now open yours!"

Leonard shrugged his shoulders as giving Penny a confused look, "Okay." Then slowly opened the gift. Once he did Leonard noticed it was a first edition of Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. "Wow!"

Penny tucked her hair behind ears and was satisfied that Leonard was impressed with his gift. "You said as a kid that was your favorite book and would like to have the first edition."

Leonard gave her a side hug with a kiss on the cheek, telling Penny that he loved it and could not wait to read it again. Leonard teased he would just keep the gift himself since he spoiled her last night. Penny playfully pushed him as he did give her is gift. As she opened it and was confused as she held up the piece of glass.

"What is it?" Penny asked as Leonard helped her hold it up to the light and she saw a snowflake.

"The first night we arrived I could not sleep. Well anyways I saw it snowing. Well anyways as you can see I caught you a snowflake. It will never melt...Its a simple solution..."

Penny sat the glass down as Leonard explained what she did not understand. But yet somehow felt very touched and amazed how much Leonard showed how much he really cared about her. She took her hands to his cheeks, "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me that I didn't understand!" Penny leaned in and kissed him first gently on the lips but when Leonard brought her closer to his body with his arms enclosed around her back, their kiss deepened.

Once they calmed down from their very heated kissing session, Leonard and Penny curled up on the couch and found Christmas Vacation on the television. Penny laid her head on Leonard's shoulder as he drapped a arm around hers. Penny looked at him and then back to thethe television. Leonard tilted his head to give her a frustrating look. "What?"

Penny smiled as she got a good look at him. "Well the kid playing Rusty just looks like you. I mean what I have seen your pictures as a kid and slap some glasses on that actor and boom he could be your twin."

Leonard shook his head still frowning down at her, then looked up at the movie. Then shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see it."


	14. Part Fourteen

**Thanks for all the comments. Here is the next chapter and hope you will enjoy. This chapter was fun to write.**

 **Part 14**

Once the movie was over, Leonard took Penny out to lunch and found a dress and tux shop for Beverly's Christmas Soiree. Once Penny stepped out with the first dress as Leonard was being tailored, he had to take a double take, "Wow! you look amazing!"

Penny turned her head at Leonard with her bottom lip stuck out as she stood in front of the mirror, "Awe Leonard!"

Leonard gave her a grin, "Well I would come over there to give you a kiss but I don't want to be poked in certain places. Just might hurt a little bit. Just to let you know what ever dress you pick I'm certain you will look amazing and you are not there to impress anyone. Just be yourself."

Penny frowned to him through in the mirror, "Leonard sweetie, seems like your nervous. Are you sure you want to go?"

Leonard sighed as he turned his head to watch Penny walk over to him as she had her hands on her hips. He gave her a sad look, "Yes I want to go to show how much sucess I have had in my life and finally have a beautiful woman on my arm. I might not get along with my mother, or my sister, or even my brother. They all think they are better than me. It would just be nice to be appreciated. The only thing I'm nervous about is that my mother will get into your head and I would never see you again." He was playing with his hands as the tailor was repeatedly telling Leonard to hold still.

Penny took a deep breath wondering why he was seeking his family's approval even as an adult. She gave him a reassuring smile and she took his hand into hers so he would calm down some so the tailor could finish. Their eyes never left one another, "Leonard you just told me I'm not there to impress anyone but yet you want to. If your mother has never accepted your accomplishments then why do you think now? Same goes for your brother and sister. They seem like a waist of time and the whole time we are there and she keeps putting you down, she will not like me one bit. You are a very smart experimental physicist that has accomplished so much. And me being on your arm is just a bonus. So relax, please?"

Leonard closed his eyes as exhaled. Once he opened his eyes Leonard nodded towards Penny, "Your right, the main reason I wanted to go because there are family I have not seen since I left New Jersey but I know my mother, she always has to say something to make me feel down about myself. And Penny..." He tilted his head and smiled as he watched her raise her eyebrows in response, Leonard squeezed her hands for reassurance. "When I said that I will have a beautiful woman on my arm tonight I did not mean as a trophy but as how lucky I am to have you in my life."

Penny chuckled with her big smile, "Damn, I should be the lucky one because you know how to say the right things and be all romantic."

Leonard matched her smile as he still held onto her hands, "That's right I'm a romance ninja! I would show you my sweet romantic ninja moved but I don't want to get yelled at again or poked. Those needles hurt."

Penny rolled her eyes with another chuckle and with sarcasm, "I'm sure your moves will just want me drop my panties and beg you to take me."

Leonard thought for a moment then with a smug smile, "Damn straight. With my romantic ninja moves and me dancing in my underwear you wont be able to contain yourself because when it comes to me sex is inevitable."

Penny sucked in her lower lip, closed her eyes, and shook her head. Then as she opened her eyes, she let go of Leonard's hands and patted him on the arm. Penny still felt sarcastic with some teasing, "Oh I can't wait to see! Once you do I will make sure I'm not wearing any panties."

Leonard swallowed hard as he watched Penny walk away into the dressing room.

Penny found the perfect dress as Leonard's suit was done. Penny completed how cute he looked in his suit. She had to change her answer to hansome as Leonard teased her how cute could be so degrading. Then Penny had to tell him to stop grumbling when she completed him because she liked him just the way he was.

They went back to Alfred's apartment where he had already left. Penny did her hair and makeup as Leonard got into his suit once he shaved and slicked back his hair.

As Penny walked out in a red evening gown, Leonard went to her and held her around her waist. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "Penny, I know we are not a couple but just friends. So I would an asthmatic dumbass if I did not tell you how beautiful and hot you are at the same time." The kissed her on the cheek.

Penny bit her lip as she could finally see Leonard face to face as her handswere now laying on Leonard's shoulder's. She tilted her head and gave him a deadpan look, "Sweetie, I think since you kissed me on the ice last night I would say we are more than friends..." With that she moved hands down his arms to his waist. She then pressed her lower half to his. She felt his grip tighten and their foreheads touched against each other. Their eyes closed as they drew in each other and once their lips touched their kiss was automatically intense.

But as their lips parted, reality came back too quick as the front door opened. They both looked as they been caught but never parting as a taller man walked through frowning and sounding very annoyed, "Oooh Lenny... Mother is just going to eat this one alive..."


	15. Part Fifteen

**Here is the next chapter. Kind of in a look into Michael and Leonard's relationship. I remember Leonard saying the second to the last episode his brother was alright except when he laughs at his own jokes. So seems like they don't have the best relationship but can get along. Next chapter...Beverly.**

 **Part 15**

Penny pulled away from Leonard and walked up to the man and stuck out her hand with a welcoming smile. "Hi, I'm Penny."

The man looked down at her hand then back to Penny's face. In someway he had the same scrunched up face as Leonard. He finally shook her hand, "Hello. I am Michael Hofstadter." Then he let go of Penny's hand quickly as she stepped back to Leonard with hands clasped together in front of her body. She felt a tension between these two men as Michael pointed to Leonard. "I'm Lenny's more intelligent, better looking, younger brother. So Penny what the heck do you see in my brother if your kissing him like that. Please don't tell me he paid you because that would be pretty funny to show how desperate he really is."

Penny frowned at his comment and his laugh. She turned to look at Leonard. Penny knew that look and that was the same look he gave Sheldon when Sheldon mad him upset. Jaw was tensed and eyes were dead set on Michael with eyebrows bowed. Penny looked back at Michael as she laced one hand with Leonard's. "Cute...but no I quite that career path when I met your brother. I'm actually his girlfriend..." Penny looked at Leonard who was looking at her with full shock. Penny winked at him with a grin, "If that's okay with you Leonard?"

Leonard ignored his brother's smug smile as his attention was on Penny. He embraced her into a hug as his body felt relaxed now. Leonard kept looking at her with surprise. "Penny, of course I want you to be my girlfriend. The day I met you I knew I would do anything to be part of your life and you being my girlfriend makes it even better." Before they could do anything they were interrupted by Michael.

"Oh jezz will you two stop or go find a room when we get to mother's. I don't know what you see in my brother but what ever it is uou canexplain it in the car. We need to go or mother will blame you Lenny. Don't need that on top of her finding out you already have a new girlfriend. Then over analyzing why you have not settled down and married yet. So you owe me saving your ass right now." Michael arms were crossed and his smusmug smile never left his face as Penny and Leonard looked at him.

Penny look at Michael with frustration, "You know what Michael...shut up!" Then gave Leonard a quick peck on the lips. He gave Penny a shy smile. Penny took her thumb and index finger between Leonard's chin and nodded towards his brother. "Come on genius, lets go before your brother complains somemore and get this night over with so I can meet your lovely mother..." Penny bit her lip on how sarcastic she sounded bit it made Leonard smiled as it did Michael.

Michael turned towards the door and looked over his shoulder seeing the new couple follow, "You know Lenny, I've never been fond of any of your girlfriend's but I like her. Even that Priya woman was worse than mother."

Leonard titled his head some as he held Penny's hand as she gripped tighter. He knew just the mention of Priya's name was a sore spot for Penny. "Hey Mikey!" Leonard pressed his lips in and acted annoyed as Michael gave him a disapproval look. Penny was puzzled by Leonard calling his younger brother that. But Leonard kept his straight face. "Annoying is it not? So stop calling me Lenny. As for Priya, she's the past. That is why she is my ex. I was blind not seeing past her ways and almost lost this great woman beside me because of her. So unless you want me to mention your little get together with your one night stand before your wedding night to your wife, please do not mention exe's name again or any of them matter of fact."

Penny noticed Leonard's face had became tensed once more. But she could not help but smile because Leonard was protecting her feelings. She might not have known most of his ex girlfriends but the two that did somehow still got under her skin.

As they walked out to Michael's car as Leonard opened the door. Penny gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Awe thank you. You can be such a gentleman."

Leonard watched as Penny got into the backseat. If she only knew he was looking at her backside right then as Michael nudged him. Leonard rolled his eyes as he acknowledged Penny. "You're welcome. One thing my mother did right with me was she made sure I raised to be a gentleman." Leonard got in and automatically held Penny's hand after buckling his seat belt. Once he did, his sister in-law greeted both of them.

Penny shook her hand, "So Kathrine, how long have you and Michael been married?"

Kathrine kept her head turn so she could have a conversation with Penny. She had noticed also a smile across Leonard's face and his eyes never leaving sight of Penny. She knew he was infatuated with this new woman just the way he looked at her. To her memory Leonard never looked once at any of the exes she had meet that way. Kathrine loved Michael but he had never had once looked at her the way Leonard was looking at Penny. The reason she even married Michael was because of their similar upbringing, both were financially stabled, both were attractive, and their parents intented them to be together when they were younger because her mother and Beverly were sorority sisters in college. She knew Michael grew to love her but also knew he was not in love with her until recently when they found out they were expecting. Kathrine knew Penny was going lucky to have a man who would love her because Leonard was all about being romantic. She came out of her daze when her attention was back to her brother in-law's new girlfriend. "A few years now. We just found out we are expecting a boy."

Leonard looked at Kathrine, then Michael who was now driving towards New Jersey. "What? You guys are having a baby? And you are far enough to know the sex. Why was I not informed of this news?" He squeezed Penny jand as he felt left out of his family's life once more.

Penny leaned over and placed her free hand as it rubbed his arm to try to calm him down.

Michael frowned into the review mirror at his brother then over to Kathrine who jusy shrugged her shoulders. Michael looked back into the mirror. "Stop getting your panties in a bunch. Mother was supposed to tell you since you never answer my emails or phone calls. But if it makes you feel any better you and Penny are the first to find out about the sex of our baby. So calm down Lenny!"

Leonard was frustrated and turned his head out the window. He felt embarrassed that Penny had to witness him becoming upset. But she now knew what he had to deal with all his life.

Penny leaned her head on his shoulder and brought her lips to his ear. "Sweetie, he is right, just calm down. It was nice of them to let you know first hand what they are having. Oh and when you get that frustrated look on your face your eyebrows look stupid."

Leonard turned his head seeing Penny now looking at him with a grin on her face. He could not help but chuckle knowing she was joking about his eyebrows. He leaned into her and kissed her cheek. Then moved his lips to kiss her ear. Leonard felt her shudder. He smiled against her ear. "You're right, Im sorry I bursted out like that. I just tired of being the last one to know anything about my family." He moved his head as Penny once again laid her head on his shoulder.

Penny looked up as she heard Leonard appolgize to his brother and sister in-law. She smiled as she closed her eyes. Penny did not fall asleep but just listened to Leonard, his brother, and Kathrine talk.

"So Leonard, how did you meet Penny?" Kathrine asked as she rejusted herself to be more comfortable to talk to Leonard.

Leonard looked down and saw Penny resting her eyes knowing they did have busy Christmas. Then looked up at Kathrine and occasionally look at Michael. "Actually we meet for a trip here in New York City through our friends Howard and Bernadette. They wanted us to meet the night before but both of us were not ready. That was almost five months ago. We hit some rough patches along the way but she became one of my best friends. We might not have much in common but enjoy each other's company." Leonard watched his brother shake his head. "What is it Mikey?"

Michael looked in the review mirror and flipped his brother off. "Fine I will stop calling you Lenny. You know how much I hate Mikey. But okay how do you know you guys will even be together that long if you only have just a few things in common genius. Have you thought that one through. Okay you dated Joyce Kim, who was a spy. There was Leslie who was also a physicist. Stephanie who was a doctor. You dated an attorney whose name can not mention. And finally a grad student who is becoming a physicist. Yes I know all about your relationships because your roommate calls mother everytime you have relationship problems and then she complains to our sister and myself. But what I am getting at all those women who are intelligent. I understand Penny is beautiful. I mean look at her, then look at you. Kathrine is probably even thinks Penny is well hot!" Michael looked at his wife who was nodding at both men. Michael continued, "So what does Penny do professional? Does she have a degree? Does she like anything do with science? Or even your comic books and your science fiction movies and television shows?"

Leonard sighed and thought. Was he really just blinded by being infatuated with Penny? He looked down at her and felt his heart actual skip a beat and his stomach tighten. Right there he knew how he actually felt for Penny. Leonard did not anyone tell him he was wrong. Somewhere in the universe they were meant to be together. He would just have to tell Penny when they were both ready. Leonard looked back at Kathrine and into the review mirror where Michael kept looking every few seconds so his eyes could mainly focus on the road. "Okay yes Penny is beautiful compared to myself and maybe we are different but that does not make us a bad couple. And yes she just became my girlfriend just over fifteen mintues ago officially and I can not explain scientifically why she wants to be with me. So our differences, her educational background, her career now and before does not bother me. So to you two and everyone else in our non affected family should not either. Penny is the best person I know even with her flaws." Leonard wanted to make sure he made his point to his brother and sister-in-law. Only if he could do the same wiwith his mother. As he looked down over at Penny one more time and he swore she was smiling. Then he looked up hearing his brother.

"Okay, point taken. To be honest Leonard, I hope to see you and Penny more often. I just hope mother does not frighten her." Michael grinned the Hofstadter smiled at his wife as she rolled her eyes at him. Michael looked at his brother one last time seeing him kissing Penny on top of her head. His attention went back to the road but his thoughts went to his brother and Penny. Michael would just have to get with Leonard alone while he was still in New York.


	16. Part Sixteen

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and thank you for all the comments. Love Lenny! Don't own TBBT!**

 **Part 16**

Penny knew she feel asleep due to Leonard waking her up. She knew it happened from the car falling into silence once Leonard and Michael stopped talking to each other. Penny had an uneasy feeling from now finding out all of Leonard's ex girlfriends had some degree while she was a college drop out.

Leonard gave her a confusing look wondering if she was okay. So Penny put on a brave face and told Leonard not to worry and she was still not quite awake yet.

Michael and Kathrine led Leonard and Penny into the house. She had no clue what Beverly looked like until Michael pointed her out and walked away to let her know Leonard was here with Penny.

Leonard stepped in front of Penny which surprised her. She had was not paying attention as she looked around and watched people talk to one another. Leonard took Penny's hands into his, frowned as he looked over the rim of his glasses with a worried look. "Are you sure you are okay? You don't have to meet my mother tonight. I know I have never said pleasing about her and if that is making you on edge we can grab a cab and take you somewhere that has always been open Christmas night."

Penny saw his insecurities about this, so she shook her head and gave Leonard a reassuring smile. "No I'm okay. Lets go over to your mother because it's apparent she is not pleased to see you here." Penny let go of one Leonard's hand and started pulling him towards his mother.

Penny laughed as Leonard threw his head back and began to complain and warning her if the air turned cold to turn away as he did not want Penny become possessed. "Oh stop your whining you big baby."

Leonard frowned at her, "I'm just acting like a baby because you insist you want to meet my mother. Sheldon is the big baby."

Penny laughed some more, "You asked if I wanted to come. So who is ay fault," and repositioned herself to Leonard's side as she heard him say "Me..." Leonard tucked his arms into his pockets as Penny wrapped and arm around one of Leonard's as the approached Beverly. Leonard rocked to his toes to his heals and lowered his head some looming up at Beverly. "Hello Mother..."

Beverly looked at her oldest son and eyed the woman on his arm who was smiling. An eybrow rose and her face tensed. "Leonard. You came. Why?"

Penny felt a chill down her spine as Leonard's mother spoke. Then looked back at Leonard as he squeezed Penny's hand a little tighter.

Leonard took a second to collect his thoughts as he felt the corner of the mouth rising, and both eyebrows raised as he looked hard at his mother. "Well I thought since I have not attended one of your soraya's and dad had left for a few months, I thought I would introduce my girlfriend, Penny, to the rest of my family. So Penny this is my mother Beverly. Mother this my girlfriend, Penny. Well I hope she is still my girlfriend by the end of the night." Leonard jestered his hand between the two women as he introduced them. With only half joking he hoped his last statement was true.

Penny shot him a look from his lack of confidence as Leonard gave her a half smile. Penny then stuck out her hand to his mother with a genuine smile. "Hello Beverly, it's so nice to meet you!"

Beverly tilted her head and lowered her glasses to give Penny a disapproving look. She loosly shook Penny's hand, "Why is it so nice to meet myself Penny?" and yet quickly drew back and cupped her hands together.

Penny felt confused as Leonard would

now not look at her or his mother. "Um...Well...I... I really do not know why it is nice to meet you..."

"Hmmm... I could tell you why Penny...My oldest son finds my parenting ways unexpecteable and unemotional

So he blames me for his insecurities and his other non accomplishments. I should ask you Penny have your parents approved and praised your life decisions?" Beverly glazed at Penny to be ready to analyze her answer.

Penny felt her heart raise and with Beverly's emotionless expression nervousness set inside her, "Ummm...Well recently yes. In the past not so much."

Leonard knew exactly what his mother was doing to her and so he decided to step in. He drew Penny in closer to his side with an arm around her waist. His downcast look became grave. "Mother, should it not matter to you if her parents approved her choices in life. She is not your patient." Leonard looked over to Penny as she mouthed "Thank You!" to him. He gave her a small smile with a wink. But they were interrupted by Beverly, so his attention went back to her.

"I was just trying to understand Penny's prefrontal cortex and why she is with you? Apparently you are with Penny her attractiveness, but does she have a degree? What has she done successfully?" Beverly was still unemotional and unfazed by Leonard acting protective over Penny.

Penny knew what was happening. She felt tears form in her eyes. She pulled Leonard's arm away and stepped back. Penny's heart broke as she saw Leonard looked confused. She refused to look at Beverly. Penny placed her hands on her stomach as she could barely look at the guy she cared about. "Leonard look, its apparent to your brother and going to be from your mother. Truth is I quite community college. I'm not as smart as you are and probably will never be. I will never have a doctrine or any high degree like all your ex girlfriends. I thought we could be together because you were so different from all the other guys I have been with. Dispite having barley anything in common. But...I don't think this will work at all." Penny could not take being near Leonard any longer as tears ran down her face running out the front door.

Leonard felt horrified as his mother and the rest of his family and his mother's colleagues stared at him. He felt now thw tears form as he looked at everyone, "Um... Excuse me." Leonard walked quickly and headed towards Penny not forgetting her coat and purse.

He walked out the door and saw her standing on the side walk, shivering while rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

Leonard sighed as he walked behind her. "You forgot your coat and purse. Did not want you to freeze to death." His voice was calm and quite even though he was upset.

Penny turned around, apparently still crying as she downcast looked at Leonard. "Thank you." Is all she could say as she let Leonard help her put on her coat and took her purse from his hands.

Leonard did not move as she just stood there. "Look Penny if you want to leave we will get a cab. I will take you back to my dad's place and in the morning we can find you a flight back to Pasadena. But Penny I just want to let you know I can not let you go when I just finally have you. Please don't end this already. I don't care if you dropped out of college. And so what if we are so different? We went over this before. Tell me right now this is over even before we even try." Leonard reached out wiped the tears from her face.

Penny shuddered at his touch. She wrapped her arms around Leonard's neck. "Leonard its just I heard you and brother talk in the car. Then your mother got into my head. You warned me and I didnt listen. I'm not like your ex girlfriends and you are not like my ex boyfriends."

Leonard was confused with a frown, "So what are you saying..."

Penny sighed with a meaningful look. "Well first I would like to get away from here and get bombed. But most importantly I want to be with you amd give us a try."

Penny drew Leonard into a kiss. Yhey grabbed a cab back to New York City and found an open bar and had a few drinks. Once Penny and Leonard returned to the apartment, Penny guided Leonard towards the bedroom he was staying in. Penny opened the door and pushed Leonard on the bed as she kicked the door closed with her foot. She turned her back to Leonard as Penny asked him to unzip her dress. Leonard of course obliged, once the dress fell to the floor, he stood behind Penny and ran his hands down her bare back. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "I want to make you feel we belong together."

Penny turned around as she noticed Leonard looking at her bare chest, "Eyes up her buddy." She grinned once Leonard looked up at her and was red frkm being caught. Penny wrapped her arms around his neck once more the smile never leaving her face. As she felt Leonard's arms around her bare waist, Penny pressed herself tighter to him. "Good because buckle up for the best thirty-six of your life.." She kissed his lips softly at first, as her hands started to undress Leonard, as Penny felt his hands tug her panties downwards.


	17. Part Seventeen

**Here is the next chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed their Sunday. I don't own TBBT.**

 **Part 17**

The next morning Penny woke up before eight feeling hungry. Well she knew why, anyone would be after three amazing rounds of sex during the late night and early morning.

Penny turned and watched Leonard sleep peacefully. She figured that Leonard would also be hungry also and Alfred did not have much food in his apartment. Penny decided to go across the street to the cafe to bring back coffee and muffins. As she came back, Penny noticed a tall slender woman hesitate standing outside Alfred's front door. Penny took a chilling deep breath, "Beverly?"

Leonard woke noticing he was alone in bed. He sat up and put his glasses on baffled wondering where Penny was. He threw on a clean pair of boxers and his tshirt throwing his robe over. Leonard opened the door and heard talking. He recognized Penny's voice, but as he walked closer he felt very confused that the other voice belonged to his mother's. As Leonard stood out of sightto hear what was going on because he was not sure what was happening but as he listened Penny sounded upset.

"Look Beverly, in my whole life I have always felt accepted. But last night between Michael and yourself I felt so insulted and not welcomed. I was hoping to make a connection with you so maybe you and Leonard could have some kind of a relationship. I just meet you for five minutes and you made that very clear that is not going to happen. He does not need your acceptance or feels like he does, he has me now. I have onky known him for five months now and yes he has his flaws and well so do I, but I am so proud of him. So if you came to disapprove his choices of choosing me as his girlfriend or any other reason to make him feel low about his life, you may leave now."

Leonard could not believe what he just had heard. Penny was completely different towards his mother than she was last night. He wanted to go in there and kiss her. Leonard wanted to tell her more but it was too early to let her know. He sighed with relief when he heard his mother tell Penny "Very well..." and heard the door shut. Then Leonard headed to the kitchen to find two coffees and muffins sitting on a plate. He smiled at how kind Penny could be. Leonard smiled bigger as he felt arms being wrapped around his stomach and soft lips kissing his neck. Leonard took ahold of the hands and pulled Penny in between him and the counter. Leonard pressed his forehead to hers as Penny was still laughing at the sudden dominance move. "Thank you for the coffee and breakfast. Also for telling my mother off." Then leaned into her neck and started kissing her neck.

Penny could not hold back her laughter as Leonard's lips tickled her neck. "Your welcome and you heards that." Penny bit her lip as it took every thing in her to pull his head awayaway but did.

Leonard frowned at Penny with a high pitched voice. "No I didn't."

Penny raised and eybrow, "Sure, sweetie I know your voice gets higher when you lie."

Leonard sucked in his bottom lip and looked over the rim of his glasses and voice went lower, "No I dont."

Penny moved her arms that were wrapped around Leonard's waist, but bevame crossed as she still had an eyebrow raised. "Yeah sure then how did you know I that I talked to your mom? Explain that one genius."

Leonard smiled as he had all his strength and lifting Penny ontop of the counter. Which he received a yelp from Penny. Leonard reached around her and grabbed the coffees and muffina. He handed her a coffee. After they both took a sip Leonard explained, "Okay I heard. I wanted to interrupt trust me, but I did not because you handled her better than I would have. You are something else so I thought since we do not have to leave until the third of the new year. So maybe we could celebrate New Years Eve and day at Time Square."

Penny eyes got big as she bit into her muffin. After she almost choked on it and took a drink of her coffee to help the muffin go down, Penny hugged Leonard. "Sweetie that would be amazing!"

Leonard smiled ear to ear recieving a questionable look from Penny, "Well since I will be missing out at the comic book store's New Years Eve custome competition, which Sheldon is mad at me for missing it because they can't find a Green Lantern or a Superman..." Leonard saw Penny was getting annoyed as he took his rime explaining. "Okay I get to the point... Well on the twenty-ninth through the thirtieth is a Doctor Who convention here and I thought we could go together." Leonard was now giving Penny a pleading look.

Penny rolled her eyes, "I guess... But I'm not dressing up, you can. Leonard I'm only going because I don't want you to get beat up... But it's going to be very hard for me not to."

Leonard drew her into a hug, "Your the best."

Penny rolled her eyes again with a small smile in the corner of her mouth as she hugged Leonard back. "Yeah you better remember that."


	18. Part Eighteen

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Lenny fluff. Glad you all are still enjoying this story.**

 **Part 18**

The next few days flew bye. Penny could not believe how many people were in Cosplay for this Doctor Who convention and it lasted two days. She shocked herself when she recognized certain characters. That is when Penny knew in the last five months she had spent a lot of time with Leonard, especially the last three. Their highlight of the convention was their was a Tardis photobooth and Penny dared Leonard he would not be able have sex in there with her. At first Leonard was worried they were going to get caught, but the place was so busy no one even noticed. Penny kept the photos for the memories, while she bought Leonard a t-shirt to remember the moment. What Leonard did not know why he agreed for Penny keeping the pictures, is that she secretly had a box in her closet that she had been keeping things that reminded her of Leonard

Around six in the afternoon on New Years eve they found a spot at Time Square. Penny and Leonard let Michael and his wife join them, but to Penny's request Michael had to be nice or she would go all Nebraska on him. Once the ball dropped, Penny and Leonard made out like two teenagers. Once they got back to Alfred's apartment they enjoyed late night activities of Penny screaming Leonard's name over and over.

Their last morning in New York City, Leonard took Penny out to breakfastbreakfast before they had to leave for the airport. Leonard had noticed Penny had been very quiet. "Hey, you doing okay over there?" He tilted his head with a worried look.

Penny looked up as she played with her food, "I guess I'm worried to go back home. Things between us have been really good and in the back of my mind I've been thinking the last time we had to go back to Pasadena..."

Leonard nodded in agreement as he understood, "I get it because last time we were here things were good, this time things are really good. So good we are finally boyfriend and girlfriend, dispite my mother. But last time we went home, reality set in and things got complicated and your terrified something will happen when we get back. Well I am too."

Penny frown as she yelled at him, "Well that's not good!"

Leonard lowered his head as he took Penny's hands into his and looked up at her with a small smile, "How about this, we stop being worried or scared and just be in this relationship together. I have never in my life wanted to be with someone as much as I do with you. As long as we do this together no one can ruin that."

Penny now tilted her head with her bottom lip sticking out, "Leonard!!!."

Leonard reached over the table and kissed Penny on the lips, "Now lets eat so we don't miss our plane, okay?"

Penny smiled with a nod.

To ease her nerves and Leonard could not resist because he could never deny Penny, they joined the mile high club that day on the way back to California.

That evening as they walked up the stairs to the fourth floor, Leonard and Penny heard Sheldon having a fit, which sounded like Howard and Raj were in the apartment with him. Leonard swayed his head at Penny, "Well could I possibly hide out your apartment for a few days? Whatever is going on I don't want to be a part of. I will just let Howard and Raj suffer this time."

Penny patted his shoulder with a smug look, "Oh well dont you think Bert is missing his Ernie? His little buddy been gone for over a week. He must be lost without you."

Leonard eyed Penny, "You're funny... Please just a few more days. If I'm over at your place at least we can make as much noise as we want..."

Penny rolled her eyes with a smile, "Come on lover boy, there's a bed over at my place that needs to broken in..."

The next few days, Leonard avoided Sheldon and even called into work saying he caught the flu. Once Sheldon heard the rumor, he made sure he stayed away from Leonard and Penny. Penny had to go back ro work, but enjoyed coming home to dinner already made amd having Leonard all to herself. But his days of hookie were over, so he went back to 4A. Penny liked living by herself, but missed Leonard being close and lonely when the nights he could not stay the night at her place because of his work and coming home late.

Leonard knew he had not spent as much time with Penny since they had been back, so since Valentine's day was coming up he decided to surprise her. Most of all to show her that she was very important to him even though work came first until he caught up on his work.

Penny was getting ready for bed and just wanted to relax since she was on her feet all day. Before she could sit down for the night, Penny heard a certain knock. She knew it was Leonard, even though he totold he was working late tonight. Penny opened the door, "Hey you, thought you would be home much later?"

Leonard grinned ear to ear, "Well I got done early and I brougt us pizza."

Penny leaned in and kissed him, "Well I haven't ate yet, so come in lover boy."

They sat on her couch and ate. Leonard rolled his eyes when she put on "The Notebook."

Penny gave him a disapproving look, "Hey I barely roll my eyes anymore when we watch your movies, so you could once not roll your eyes at one of mine..."

Later on as Leonard was rubbing Penny's feet, he tired so hard not to become excited by her little noises. Penny noticed he was becoming very turned on so she took him right there on her couch. But as the laid there, Leonard decided to bring up Valentines day.

"So in a few days is Valentines day? You want to go out amd do something since its been awhile since we been on a date?" Leonard said as he laid behind her on the sofa with one hand holding up his head and the other on Penny's hip.

Penny had on hand on top of Leonard's as the other laid to her side. She turned her head some to see him. "Yeah I guess."

Leonard frowned because Penny did not sound excited, "Well you could at least act happy about it. It is Valentine's day and I have a whole night of romance planned for us. You see I might be king of the nerds, king of foreplay, but most of all I am a romance ninja. You never see me coming then bam, hearts, kisses, hugs, and hot sex." Then he bent down amd started kissing her neck and tickling her side.

Penny could barley get in a word from her laughing so hard, more now once Leonard straddled her naked body tickling both sides. "Okay...Yes...I... will... go...out... with...you...Valentine's...night..."


	19. Part Nineteen

**I dont own TBBT but The Holographic Excitation is properly one of my favorites. To me it makes Penny realize how much she really does love Leonard but still yet terrified to tell him yet. In this episode she has a new appreciation for his work. Well enjoy!**

 **Part 19**

Leonard was nervous Valentine's night before he went over to Penny's. He had to take three showers and change his shirt that many times. Leonard did not know why he was feeling this way because him and Penny had been on plenty dates before this, but some how tonight was going to be different.

Leonard knocked on his girlfriend's as he took a deep breath. He loosened his tie some as Penny's door open. "Wow, you look amazing in red!" Leonard felt very lucky as he when Penny came into full view.

She smiled with her cheeks turned a slight pink, "Well you look very handsome tonight. So what's on the agenda tonight Romance Ninja?" She bit her lip with a smile as she teased her boyfriend.

"Tonight is a complete surprise. So if we go now we can get our evening started." Leonard told her as he held out his arm, as Penny wrapped hers around his. Then walked down the stairs.

At first they stopped at a nice restaurant and made small talk while they ate their dinner. Leonard told Penny that Sheldon had wrote up a relationship agreement with Amy. "That poor girl. Did you at least warn her on how miserable the roommate agreement on your point of view?" Penny had to ask as she tried not to smile.

"I tried, but she really likes Sheldon for his weird alienated strict ways. So there is no helping her now." Leonard tried to keep a straight face but was hard while Penny was grinning a big smile.

As dinner was done, Leonard then took her to his next surprise. Penny had been very confused when they drove into Caltech University parking lot. "Why are we here?"

Leonard looked over to her not trying to give anything away. "I know I promised something special, but while you were in the restroom back at the restaurant I got a call to come check up on my lab because there have been grad students breaking into class rooms and labs trying to prank the faculty. So if you want to come with me you can help me to make sure they did not do anything to mine." Leonard felt bad he was lying since Penny shrugged her shoulders looking upset, but she followed him anyways.

Penny could not help think this was boring as she helped Leonard search for any way or form of him being pranked. Suddenly she felt Leonard tap on her shoulder. Penny turned around and see him hand her safety glasses as Leonard now had a pair on himself. "What are these for?" She felt confused as she did put them on.

Leonard displayed his cheesy grin as he placed a pencil on his lab table and turned off the light. "Well come over here with me I will show you." Leonard asked her stand on the side while he moved at the end of the table and began to explain what was happening. "It's a front-projected holographic display combined with laser-based finger tracking. A laser will map the reflective surface, and voila." Leonard then switched on a laser and suddenly a floating 3D image of the pencil appears. Leonard could not help feel impressed by what he was showing so he stood up a little straighter and moved the holographic pencil around with his finger.

Penny looked over at Leonard and knew he was being a little cocky but she could not help but feel a little turned on. "Wow! That is amazing Sweetie!"

Leonard then decided to give Penny a science lesson but would add some romance to it. "You know, there's a foundational idea in string theory that the whole universe may be a hologram."

Penny did not quite understand but was curiors to know why. "What do you mean?"

Leonard flicked on another switch where the hologram changes to a view of the planet Earth.

What ever Leonard was doing Penny could not help herself from falling in love with him and somehow was not scared to realize it but was not ready to say it out loud, "Oh! Wow!"

Leonard looked at the hologram and Penny. He knew Valentine's was a win. "Uh-huh. Well, the holographic principle suggests that what we all experience every day in three dimensions may really," Leonard used his fingers to changethe view to solar system, "just be information, then again with the view to the galaxy, "on a surface located at the farthest reaches of our cosmos." Then with his fingers once more he made the holographic galaxy spinning. "So it's possible that our lives are really just acting out a painting on the largest canvas in the universe." Leonard only could stare into his own world of the galaxy.

Penny heart raced as in his own way Leonard almost read poetry to her. She watched him as he was lost. "Hmmm?"

Leonard came back to reality as he heard Penny and he could tell her eyes were full of lust even in the dark. "What?"

Penny tilted her head with a shy smile, "I don't know but somehow you made science romantic and made me very turned on. Leonard Hofstadter you are a very smart man and indeed a romance ninja." Penny then walked over and turn back on the light and locked his door.

Leonard questioned her actions with a frown, "What are you doing?"

Penny walked back over as she took off the safety glasses and wrapped her arms around Leonard's neck as he turned off the laser. She leaned in as Leonard's arms wrapped around Penny's waist, and kissed him first just as a peck. Then quickly changed into a more heated and passionate kiss. Before Penny knew it she was straddled ontop of Leonard who was laying on his desk as they both were discarding their clothes with each other.


	20. Part Twenty

**Here is Chapter 20. Its** **a time jump but shows where Leonard and Penny are. Enjoy and I don't own TBBT.**

 **Part 20**

Two years later:

Penny had been upset for the last two days. She still had her job at a sales representative but also took a three week vacation to give acting a try again and got the part. Penny thought it would make her happy since her job made her miserable for flirting with doctors. That made her feel guilty and felt like she was cheating on Leonard. But now this horrable horror movie made her miserable. The script was even worse and the director made passes at her. The only good part is Wil Wheaton was part of the film and he had became a good friend to her and all her friends.

What made Penny even more upset is that when Leonard decided to surprise her on set, the director kicked him off set. Penny stood up to her boyfriend and got fired. She was now sitting on her couch eating ice cream and drinking wine because now Leonard was upset with her that the movie role was idiotic from the beginning and she was mad at him for being right. But also Penny felt like Leonard did not understand how unhappy she was at her other job.

She sat down her wine glass as there was a knock at the door. "What?" Penny yelled whom ever it was as her eyes rolled back.

"It's me Penny, may I come in?" Leonard asked with his voice sounded sad.

Penny sighed knowing their fight was two days ago and they had not talked or seen each other since. She also had been half bombed from drinking. Penny felt like her life was falling apart. She got up to put the empty bowl of ice cream in the sink, "Yeah I guess, hang on." Penny stumbled to unlock the door and opened it. As she did, not only did Leonard sound sound, he looked very sad. "Come on in..." She said as she stumbled back to the couch and flopped on a cusion.

Leonard frowned knowing Penny was drunk as he played with his hands. "How much have you been drinking?" He stood there as he got a very displeasing look from his girlfriend.

"Oh now I can not drink... I'm an idiot for that too. Well you know what Mr. Physicist my life did not turn out as I planned. I thought I was going to be this famous actress by now but noooo! My job feels like I am cheating on you. Yessss, I make decent money and has helped me pay off my credit card debt and van afford to live next to you. Speaking of you, out of all of this you are the only one that makes since. Yeah, yeah, yeah we might have started out rough, but you showed me what true love was... Nine months of dating, you have these insecurities of me being friends with a class mate which makes me blurt out that I love you...Of course you say it back because you do love me. Yeah it scared me but you made me realize that I should not be because we don't want to be with anyone else... And now we fought two days ago and I'm insecure about us because your mad at me and I'm mad at you. Made me question where our relationship is going. I don't want to loose you Leonard." Penny just stared at him as she felt tears form in her eyes.

Leonard rushed over and sat by Penny, taking her hand into his and kissing it. "That's why I came over here, I was going to beg you not to break up with me. I understand you are not happy at your job. So do whatever will make you happy. But first lets get you to bed okay."

Penny nodded as Leonard helped her to bed. She curled up next to him and quickly feel asleep.

The next morning Penny woke up with a hangover. She looked over at her nightstand seeing it was almost ten in the morning and was a Saturday. Penny then noticed a note, a glass of water, and advil also. First she drank the water with advil to help her hangover disappear. Penny then picked up the note and read it. " _Hey we need to talk later when I get back. Sheldon had me take him to the trian store. But before I did, I ran to pick you up some breakfast and thought I would spoil you with something sweet since you have had a few rough days. So on the counter in a bag is your favorite kind of donut. Should be back no later than eleven. I love you! Leonard."_

Penny loved that Leonard thought of the smallest yet sweetest way to show how much he loved her. She smiled how lucky she was as she got up to grab a shower. Once she was dressed and her hangover was finally disappearing, Penny got dressed and went out to the kitchen to make some coffee and ate her donut.

Penny was sitting in her couch enjoying her sesecond cup of coffee, when she pulled out her phone hearing a text message come through. As she looked, it was Bernadette. Penny read it to let her know that Howard heard from Leonard that she was unhappy as a sales representative. So Bernadette heard that there was an opening in public relations, but Penny would have to prove that she could handle the job. Even though she was on vacation, Penny would have to go in on Monday for the interview.

At first Penny was mad at Leonard that he opened his mouth but yet gald he did because she would have no clue about this new job position. So she wouldnlet him know that Bernadette told on him but it was okay. He was a very good man and always looked out for her. It was time to make a smart decision not only with her career but with her personal life. She would just have to wait for Leonard to come over.


	21. Part Twenty-one

**Here is the next chapter. One more chapter to go. Enjoy! I dont own TBBT!**

 **Part 21**

Leonard had another late night at work. He felt bad the other night and few nights before, Penny was just having a rough time. But Leonard heard back Howard that Penny was going into the interview Monday morning and hoped that would turn things around. As he walked up the stairs Leonard double checked his wallet to make sure a certain item was still there just in case Penny was ready.

The last two yeats have been great but had some rocky points in the relationship. Penjy freaked out when he said I love you and he was sure she was going to break up with him. But instead he backed off some. Which made things strained for a good few months. Then as things got good again his insecurities got to the best him but Penny finally said she loved him. Yet there was the time they were making love and he blurted out a marriage proposal. Leonard and Penny's relationship was once again strained. But they never broke up.

Leonard went to 4A not wanting to wake his girlfriend up, but as he unlocked his door, he heard the one behind him open. He turned around to see a very tired Penny. He loked the door and walked over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her. "Why are you still up?"

Penny gave him a peck on the lips as she rubbed her hands up and down on his arms. "You said we needed to talk. So I have been waiting for the past few hours for you to come home. So lets talk." Penny turned as Leonard let go and followed.

Penny sat down as Leonard did also facing each other. Penny sighed as she rubbed her hands on her legs. She looked at Leonard who seemed getting nervous so she decided to go ahead. "Leonard I am sorry I've been a mess these last couple days, I really am. But today I had time to think and then found out you said something to Howard, then him saying to Bernie to find a better position for me. I should be pissed because I could have done that on my own. But since I am on vacation I would have never known about the position. So I have mixed feelings about that buddy. Yet somehow all the ups and downs we have been through, you have been there. The good things and the bad things. You still show me you love me even after we have a fight. You have shown me that what we have is real. What I am saying is all the choices made in my life, you have been the smartest decision I have ever made. We should get married." Penny was now giving him a pleading look.

Leonard frowned at her, "So you're saying you are ready to marry me because I am a smart choice..."

Penny nodded, "Yeah and I love you."

Leonard sat there for a moment thinking, looking up to the ceiling and saying "Um?" while running his hand through his hair

Penny was clearly upset. "You know forget it. Its clearly this is making you very confused and uou saying 'Um!' Uou made your answer very clear."

She got up and stormed to her bedroom while slamming the door. Leonard threw his head back and took a deep breath with a long sigh. He knew had to fix this and fix it now. Leonard just wanted make sure Penny was not just suggesting the proposal because she was not feeling sorry for herself and he was just not a smart choice.

Leonard got up and went to Penny's bedroom door and knocked. "Hey Penny may I come in."

He waited a minute before he heard the door unlocked. Leonard watched as Penny sat on her bed. He walked up to her and got on both knees to look at her at eye level. As she looked at Leonard, he began to explain. "Look Penny you know I want to marry you. I just want to make sure this is what you want. I mean truly want this."

Penny nodded slowly at her boyfriend. "Of course I want this, I want you. Leonard I want to marry you."

Leonard got up to pull out his wallet and opened it. He pulled a princess cut ring. "Well I guess you will want this."

Penny had to look twice, she felt completely surprised. "Oh my gosh...Where did you get a ring?"

Leonard smiled, "The day after I proposed in bed. But that doesn't matter." Leonard watched Penny smile with a small laugh

Leonard then did the right thing and got on one knee. "Penny will you make me the happiest man on earth dispite all my nerdiness and falling in love you the moment I saw you and marry me."

Penny was still smiling with tears in her eyes. "You forgot being such a cheesy romantic... But yes I will marry you."

Leonard slid the ring on her left hand, Penny slid down on both knees as they both wrapped their arms around each other necks and kissed each other tenderly.


	22. Part Twenty-two

**Here is next chapter. I figured I could do one more chapter after this. I wanted to split this chapter up. So enjoy and I dont own TBBT.**

 **Part 22**

Leonard sat at his computer desk and video called the womsn he had not said words to in two years. His mother, Beverly. Leonard took a deep breath as he waited for her to answer. As he heard the click, "Hello moth... Michael?" Leonard was confused.

Michael frowned at his brother. "Well she saw it was you calling and since I was visiting, I had the pleasure of answering. So why do you want to talk to mother?" Leonard frowned back. "Well I wanted to tell her some exciting news, but since she refuses to talk to me I might as well tell you."

Michael rolled his eyes as Leonard news was not his top of his priority. "Well if we are technical, mother is on the other side of her lap top so she can still hear you. So what is your exciting news?"

Leonard saw Michael showed no emotion since he was near Beverly. Plus on top of being a law professor at Harvard, a toddler, and a newborn baby at home, Michael found everything irritable. Leonard just decided to tell him quickly and end the video chat. "Well last night Penny and I became engaged."

Michael shrugged his shoulders and took a moment to look up off the screen, then back to Leonard. "Well I guess congratulations are in order. But I have to say I can not believe Penny is still with you. And you are still with her after showing disrespect towards mother. As I speak of mother, she will be contacting you later over this matter."

Leonard was now upset. "She did not disrespect mother. Penny just simply was telling mother how she felt. I was there. I heard most of that conversation. Penny and I have been together for two years. Yes we had our ups and downs and we still have pur differences but we are happy and she is my best friend. I knew this was a bad idea. But out of respect for my fiance since she was telling her parents and family, I promised her I would tell mine. Now that you know, I will hang up now and contact dad. Goodbye Michael and goodbye mother." Leonard took one last deep breath out of frustration and shut his laptop. He dropped his head into his hands and began rubbing his temples as a migraine formed.

Penny walked into 4A feeling happy as her family and parents were so excited. But her smiled dropped into concern. "Hey Sweetie...Oh crap, my guess things did not go so good?"

Leonard lifted his head and looked at his fiance who was now walking over to him. He turned his chair and Leonard wrapped his arms around Penny's waist. Leonard looked up to her as she began to run her fingers through his hair. "Mom is calling me later about this issue and Michael as you would put it is being an ass. At least my dad and sister were excited. My sister was just glad it was not Sheldon..."

Penny tried not to smile with a deadpan look, "I don't blame her sister. I was lucky enough it was not Sheldon either..."

Leonard frowned up at his fiance knowing she was only joking. "Yep, never gets old."

Penny smiled down at him, kissing his forehead. She laced her fingers around Leonard's neck as he pulled her into his lap. Penny then kissed him tenderly and looked him with a straight face. "How about lets forget about your brother and Beverly for the time being and tonight we tell our friends. Oh and in two weeks we have to go to Nebraska."

Leonard tilted his head some feeling worried. "Why?"

Penny sighed with a small smile, "Well my dad misses you and then after I told him, he put mom on the phone. She wants to meet you. But after I told her I found out both of my grandma's were there and sister all listening in on the conversation. Let's just say they are happy I am not pregnant because that woild be a first for our family and now they all want to meet you. That is including my nephew, cousins, and all my uncles and aunts. The only one who will not be there is Randall well because he is still in jail for being an illegal chemist."

Leonard told her it would be fun. Penny joked that he did not know the meaning of having fun in Nebraska meant. Plus that having mainly having all male cousins that Leonard was going to be asked many questions.

Later that evening Penny and Leonard was passing out food waiting on Raj. As Raj walked through the door, so did Emily together holding hands. He announced him and Emily were an offical couple and they had sex. Everyone except Sheldon congratulated Raj because that never happens.

Then Leonard and Penny announced they were enganged and girls had to check out the ring after receiving hugs from everyone. Even Sheldon let Penny give him a hug.


	23. Part Twenty-three

**Here is the next chapter. Still debating if I should add an additional chapter. I hope you enjoy and can not wait to read the comments. I dont own TBBT.**

 **Part 23**

The next evening Leonard was making dinner for Penny. Penny was enjoying her glass of wine when Leonard's phone went off. He asked his fiancee to answer it for him.

Penny obliged and went to Leonard's desk. As she saw the name Penny looked up at Leonard. "Hey it's your mom."

Leonard stood frozen for a moment as Penny handed him his phone. "Put it on speaker so we can both talk to her." Penny suggested.

Leonard nodded with a smile, "Yeah maybe if we both talk to her I won't get possessed by Satan." Then pushed the answer button.

"Hello mother, I would guess you would be calling over my engagement with Penny?" Leonard held Penny's hand feeling confident.

 _"Yes. At first I was going to tell you what a horrible mistake you are making. Then Sheldon called me yesterday and he spoke very highly of Penny. So if she is good enough for him. I guess she is good enough for myself and the Hofstadter name."_

Penny did not know if she should feel offended or delighted. She looked over at Leonard who was now frowning what seemd like who was feeling the same way.

"Okay but what about me? Should she be good enough for me since Penny is my fiance?" Leonard was still frowning now looking at his fiance. Penny was biting her lip trying not to smile.

 _"Alright Sure."_ Beverly did not hide her sarcasm in her voice. Leonard thanked his mother anyways as he could not complain because he accepted the way his mother was and was not going to change. Penny was just happy Beverly came around to accept her. She told Leonard if she was not going to that she would have made a special trip out to New Jersey for another talk with Beverly. Penny knew Beverly seen that Nebraskan girl once and she was sure Beverly did not want to see her again.

A few weeks later Leonard and Penny finally went to Nebraska. Leonard was nervous at first knowing Penny had mostly all male cousins. Leonard was worried for no reason. He might have not fit into her family right away but by end made him feel like family. Penny was happy they approved Leonard but was not so thrilled that her family kept asking when the wedding was, was she pregnant, or when was she going to become pregnant.

 **One Year Later...**

Leonard suggested to go to Las Vegas with Penny and their friends just to have a fun trip for a three day weekend. What Penny did not know was Leonard had a complete surprise for his fiancee.

They made it to their room. Leonard smiled as Penny flopped on the bed from the long drive down on the party bus they rented. He came over and sat at the end of the bed and placed his hand on her leg. Which he received a shiver from Penny. He could not help but smile bigger as she opened her eyed to look at him.

"Whats up with the cheesy smile their Doctor Hofstadter?" Penny asked as she titled her head while still laying on the bed with hands behind her head.

Leonard lightly shook his head with a calm voice. "Oh nothing really, just had an idea that's all."

Penny rolled her eyes at him. "Some genius you are if you want sex. I mean come on we are in Vegas, sex can come later." Then gave him a wink.

Leonard laughed. "I wouldn't mind sex one bit, but I have a better idea."

"Really what?" Now Penny felt confused.

Leonard grinned as he laid next to Penny on his side, laying his hand now on her stomach as the other held up his head. He watched Penny close her eyes knowing what his touch was doing to her. "We have been engaged for over a year now. Have not made any plans. We are in Vegas. So how about we get married?"

Penny shot her eyes wide open and looked over at Leonard who looked tensed. "Ummm...Are you sure?"

Leonard nodded slowly with a big swallow. He began to over think. "Unless you really do not want to. It is up to you. It was just an idea since our friends or wuth us. I want you to be happy..." Leonard took another deep swallow looking terrified knowing he might have scarred Penny once more with a commitment issue.

Penny sighed as she moved to her side and place her free hand on Leonard's cheek. She watched as he inhaled deeply and gave her his big puppy dog eyes. "Leonard... You know what I am happy. I really don't care where and when my wedding is. All I care is about marrying you. So lets do it. Lets get married."

Leonard drew Penny in close to his body and they kissed each other tenderly.

Nearing midnight that night, they found a chaple and texted their friends to meet them their. Once Leonard and Penny's names were called, they entered ttge chaple with their friends already waiting for them. Penny then noticed other people sitting down also. Leonard tapped on her shoulder and told her to look to her right. As she did, there was her dad ready to walk down the aisle with her. Penny felt shocked. Leonard leaned into her ear, "I could not let my future wife not walk down the aslie without her father giving you away. Plus your mom, sister, and even your brother made it."

Penny held her hand over her mouth knowing this was all Leonard. So she gave him a hug and kissed him with full force. As she pulled back, Penny looked at Leonard. "Okay lets get this over with so next time we have sex I will be Mrs. Hofstadter. I want to show my husband how much he means to me."


	24. Part Twenty-four

**Here is Part 24. I loved Leonard's vows in both weddings. So Romantic, so Leonard. I don't own TBBT or any lines from the show. Just added my own version. Thanks to SRAM** **for the idea and encouragement to continue this story for at least another two chapters after this one. So enjoy!**

 **Part 24**

Once Penny and Wyatt made it to the alter, he kissed his daughter on the cheek. Then Wyatt turned to Leonard and put his hand on his shoulder and leaned in. "Officially welcome to the family son. Some advice, one never lone your new brother-in-law money and two if you want Penny to stay happy, she is and will always be in charge. Trust me."

Penny could not help but chuckle at her dad's advice and Leonard's look of understanding. Then Wyatt turned to her and gave her a hug but whispered in her ear. "Slugger, you got yourself a good man. I can honestly say I don't have to worry about you no more."

Penny realised her dad and looked at him, "I know daddy." Penny let go of Wyatt's hand and took Leonard's. They smiled at each other and mouthed "I loce you." to each other than turned to the officiant.

Leonard and Penny could not help sneaking glances at each other as the officiant spoke. "We are gathered here tonight as we celebrate this union of Leonard and Penny. Before I go any further, have either of you prepared your own vows."

Penny was clearly not prepared, "No."

As to Leonard, he was."Yes."

Pennys eyes became wide feeling surprised. "You wrote vows?"

Leonard cod not help but smile that his preparations still shocked the woman he loved. "Well yeah!"

Penny frowned some, "Well, I don't have any. You're kind of making me look bad."

The couple could not help but hear a laughter from their friends and family. Penny gave them a quick glare, making them stop but hid their smiles.

Leonard shook his head and wanted to make Penny feel better about not writing her vows. "It's okay. I don't have to say them."

Penny realised maybe his vows meant alot so she waved her hands towards him, "'ll come up with something mushy. You'll cry. We will hear an aww from our friends and family. Maybe hear Raj cey some too. We got this!" She made sure he gave him a reassuring smile. Their guest laughed some more.

Leonard smiled at his bride to be and pulled out his vows. He looked at them after unfolding the paper. He took a deep breath and mamade sure he had Penny's full attention. "Penny, we just met three and half years ago and we are made of particles that have existed since the universe began. I like to think in that time those atoms have travelled fourteen billion years through time and space to create us so that we could be together and make each other whole. As that being said Penny…as a scientist, my job is to figure out why things happen. But I don't think I'll ever understand how someone like me could get to be with someone like you." Leonard then crumbled up the paper realizing he was just happy to have Penny. Then looked at her with all the love he had for her noticing tears in her eyes. "You know…maybe…I don't need to understand it, I just need to be grateful. I love you Penny." He leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips.

Penny felt her heart speed up, "Wow!" is all she could say.

The officiant looked at the bride. "Penny?"

Penny was in a daze with Leonard's words. "Right..um..okay. Leonard, I mean, you're not only the love of my life. I mean, you're my best friend. And from.your favorite movie 'You've got a friend in me.' So Leonard, standing here with you in front of our family and friends is bringing up a lot of feelings and how incredibly happy you make me. Thank you for your grovling for me saying yes to go out with you and also to convince me to marry you tonight. The day we met I knew there was something unfamiliar about you and now I can not imagian my life with out you." To Penny's saying she was right, Leoanrd shedded a tear, but as she turned her head to their guest Raj was too.

They turned their attention back to the officiant as they took each other's hands. "Do you have rings?" He asked. The couple nodded as they both recited their I do's and exchanging of their rings. Once the ceremony was over, everyone attended to a restaurant and everyone gave a speech about the couple. Then the newlyweds finally made it up to their hotel room sometime after midnight.

Penny was about to walk through the doorway as Leonard open the door. "Excuse me Mrs. Hofstadter I believe it is tradition for the groom to carry his bride over the threshold." Leonard grinned ear to ear, pulling his wife into his body, looked at his wife while holding her hands.

Penny yelped with a giggle of Leonard's force of control. She then gave him a questionable look, "Are sure you can do that?"

Leonard made pfh sound as he frowned jokely. "Who do you thinks carries Sheldon to bed when he nods off on the couch?"

Penny gave Leonard a sarcastic look, "Well give it a go, Mr. Hofstadter."

Leonard took one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back and lifted with his knees. He started to huff as Leonard began to walk towards the bed.

Penny couldn't help but laugh. "You okay their sweetie?"

Leonard took another deep puff of air. "Yep never better!" His voice was a low and shallow.

Finally he made it to the bed a deposited Penny on the bed. As Leonard sat on the edge catching his breath, Penny applied for his effort. "Nicley done husband!"

Leonard turned to her and winked at her still catching his breath.

Penny sat up and started rubbing his back starting to feel worried. "Do you need your inhaler?"

Leonard only could smile at Penny's concern as he finally caught his breath.

"Nope, I am good now. I have what I needed."

Penny sat on her knees behind Leonard and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned into his ear, "And what's that?"

Then began to kiss his neck.

Leonard leaned his head back on Penny's shoulder as she continued to assault his neck. He began to rub his hands up and down her arms. "Mmmm! Well first of all make you legally Mrs. Hofstadter by consummating our marriage. And finally a Mrs. Hofstadter that is not disappointed in me."

Penny realised her lips from his neck and leaned over enough to look at her husband. As she saw him open his eyes, she kissed his lips. She grinned ear to ear after they kissed. "Well the night is still young."

Leonard leaned up and began to kiss her neck with little pecks here and there. "Then come and take me Mrs Hofstadter..."

That was all the encouragement Penny needed. She let go of Leonard's neck, repositioned herself and slid off the bed. Penny stood up in front of Leonard and made sure his eyes were on her. She then took her hands and reached at the bottom of her dress and lifted it over her head. Penny bit her lip from loosing her consternation as she heard Leonard gulped. All her control was gone as her husband pulled her by the waist and Penny straddled his lap and let him take full control into the early morning.


	25. Part Twenty-five

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy because they are going on their honeymoon. I don't own TBBT.**

 **Part 25**

It was four in the morning when Penny woke up to a sudden feeling of coldness. She saw her now husband laying to his side facing the balcony. She realized they were still nude and over the covers. She got up and found her robe and put it on. Her mother gave her for wedding gift that had the embroidery of Mrs. H as Leonard's read Dr. H. Penny took her side of the covers and rolled onto Leonard so he would not get cold. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went out to the balcony.

As she did, Penny look out to the city that was lit up and wondered what people were up to this early in the morning. Then she looked down at her left hand and began to play with her ring with her right hand. It still felt unreal she was now married. Penny knew three and half years ago, she did not see herself being married at all. That changed once her and Leonard figured theirselves out. Penny smiled as she looked at her engagement ring and wedding band. Her smile became bigger as she felt arms wrap around her waist amd warm breath near her ear, "Goodmorning my bride!"

She shivered to Leonard's whisper.

She leaned back into him and kissed his cheek, "Goodmorning my husband!" Then she moved her head just enough and they kissed with passion to where their tongues battled one another. As they came for air Penny bit her lip.

Leonard put his head on her shoulder as he now looked out to the city. "How about we take our teenage makeout session and continue in the bed to make love like a crazy in love married couple. Then afterwards I will order us some breakfast before we head out for our actual honeymoon."

Penny frowned as she turned around to face Leonard. "This is not our honeymoon?"

Leonard smiled as he knew he was going to surprise her once more. He pulled her into him so she could feel how ready he was for her. Leonard was rewarded with a deep moan as he watched Penny close her eyes with pleasure. "Well I was thinking we can come to Vegas anytime and I wanted something we could remember a life time. So I did my research because that what your Expermntial Physicist husband does and asked Bernadette to talk to your boss. For one whole week we are going to be staying in France. And yes I already have your passport ready for you. Our plane leaves in four hours."

Penny winked at her husband and tugged on his robe. "Well Doctor Hofstadter, we better get busy then while we have time." Then she let go of him and took his hands into hers and walked them back to their bed room to have atleast one more round.

Hours later Leonard tapped on Penny's shoulder to wake her up. "Hey babe, if you look out the window you can see the Eiffel Tower."

Penny stretched as she leaned to look out the window as Leonard looked over her shoulder. "Leonard its beautiful!"

Leonard kissed her ear with a smile, "Just wait until we are actally down there. The experience will be amazing more now that you are with me."

Penny turned to look at Leonard with a confused look. "You been here before?"

Leonard looked at his wife with a deadpan look. "Yeah with Sheldon for a physicist convention. Not very romantic at all."

"Well yeah it's Sheldon, fun is his kryptonite." Penny said with pride.

Leonard became very surprised and kissed his wife's cheek. "Wow! My wife just used a Superman term in a correct way. Woman you surprise me every when I'm never expecting it."

Penny gave Leonard a smug grin as she patted his cheek, "Well you never do. Anyways I have to do something to impress you since the last few days you been amazing me by our wedding and now our honeymoon. I know you say it and everyone else does too that you are a lucky man to be with a woman like me. Which is true...but I am a lucky woman to be with a guy like you. The way you show me how much you love me is the best experience of my life. I might not get excited about many things but when it come to you and my friends I feel that passion of excitment."

Leonard hugged her from behind and laid his head on her shoulder as he quickly kissed her neck. "It's a pretty big deal."

Penny nodded as she became comfortable leaning against her husband. "It is."

"So does that mean you will start coming to Comic con and dress as aCosplay couple. Or come back to Who Con with me but dressed up this time?" Leonard asked being hopeful.

Penny could only smile, "Leonard I had an epiphany not a stroke."

Leonard chuckled into his wife. "Oh okay...At least I tried. But hey we did have fun in that Tardis photobooth a few years back. Would not mind doing that again."

Penny blushed at the memory but had to admit it was a blast to see a side of Leonard that she was happy to bring out.

As the plane landed, Leonard told the cab driver in french where to go. When they made it to their hotel and into their room jetleg set in quickly and feel asleep. One full week in Paris and places in between, they could at least have one night of a good night sleep.


	26. Part Twenty-six

**One more part after this chapter!!! Love the comments! Love Lenny and TBBT but dont own either one. Enjoy!** **Part 26**

 **Two years** **later:**

Leonard was sitting in his office at Princeton University as tenure professor for the physics department. He was offered the job as he returned back from his and Penny's honeymoon. Six months later after saying their goodbyes to their friends they moved to New York City. They had been back to California four times since. Once for when Howard lost his mother, the birth of Halley Wolowitz, birth of Michael Wolowitz, and for Sheldon and Amy's wedding. Penny thought it was funny they moved to the place where they started.

They ended up finding an apartment on sixty-third street. He was an hour and half from work but to him that never mattered because Penny found her passion of acting again. So Leonard encouraged Penny to retake acting class. Seven months ago, Penny went out for a broadway role for Hilary in the Broadway's production of Beaches. The producer saw potential in her and won the role. Tonight was their second anniversary, and the next night was Penny's big opening. Leonard had a surprise for her tonight as to celebrate their anniversary all their friends were flying in and celebrating with them and watching Penny on her big opening.

There were others too. For the past few days, Penny's parents and siblings flew in to waych her. Then his dad, brother and sister, and their spouses were actually proud of Penny and excited too. The one person he had no idea was going to show up was his mother. They invited her since the last few weeks Penny and Beverly seemed to bond. So he decided to video chat with her before he left for home.

As he saw her come up the screen, Beverly seemed disappointed. "Oh Leonard it's you..."

Leonard frowned at his mother. "Yes mother it is me. I was calling to get a final count on who is coming to Penny's opening night. You are the last one who has not confirmed."

Beverly pushed up her glasses with no emotion. "You mean whom to be corrected son. Also my answer is yes, because I am proud of her..."

Leonard felt frustrated. "Okay you stop correcting me for once in my life. But I am happy you are proud of Penny and you are coming. Yet here I am finally have a tenure position at Princeton of no less and yet you have not told me you are proud of me yet again. I know I don't need your acceptance but once in my life it would nice to hear since you tell Penny all the time..." He told Beverly as he ran his hand through his hair.

Beverly frowned with confusion, "Well Penny is great. When you two meet she had no job, then became a very successful sales representative, and now she is now starring in her first broadway play. Penny is my favorite out of all my children spouses. She has never complained about you once and I know what restraint that takes. So Leonard I am proud of you marrying well. As for your new job, very well son. And now by the look on your face I am proud of you for trying not to cry. So goodbye Leonard and see you tomorrow night."

Leonard held back his tears, "You're right...Bye!" As he closed his computer laptop, he took a deep breath still not trying to cry. But Leonard ended up wiping a few tears away anyways.

Leonard shut his office and lab down for the weekend and headed home. It was almost six in the evening as he opened the door and heard his wife humming a certain song coming from the bathroom. As he got closer Leonard heard tthe shower running. A smug smile came across his face and shredded all his clothing and quietly entered the bathroom. As he entered the shower, Penny felt his presence and screamed. Then she smacked him on the chest, "Leonard! Don't do that to me!" Leonard laughed and turned his wife around and bent her over. His smile only got bigger as Penny screamed this time with pleasure, "Oh Leonard!"

Half hour later they were drying each other off and teasing each other at the same time. Leonard took Penny's nacked body into his. "Babe if we don't stop there will be a round two soon and then we will be late for our reservations. I have been planning this for months and I don't want to disappoint you."

Penny smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. She looked back at him with her green eyes meet his big brown eyes. "Sweetie you could never disappoint me. Well except when you finish before I do but then you make it up to me by becoming the king of foreplay." She grinned ear to ear.

Leonard stood up straighter with pride, "That's right Penny! I always make you are completely satisfied and feel good every which way possible."

Penny rolled her eyes bitting her lip from smiling, "Okay mister, stop because on I'm getting cold and we need to get dressed."

Leonard chuckled and gave Penny a kiss as they separated and began to get ready for their anniversary.

As they walked in the restaurant, Penny could not hold back her tears as she saw all her friends. Bernadette and Howard, Amy and Sheldon, Raj and his girlfriends Claire, and Emily and her doctor husband James. Penny hugged everyone, then finally turned to her husband with tears still in her eyes. "You need to stop making me cry, because when I cry, you cry."

Leonard knee she was right. He began to cry. He pulled her into him and gave her a deep passionate kiss. Then looked at her, "You're right, but I wanted you to have the best anniversary and I knew how much you missed everybody. Then tomorrow night is going to be important for you also so they are coming to that too."

Penny stuck out her lip as Leonard made her feel happy. There were moments still they felt like they were getting use to marriage and had some difficult times. But they always got through them. "Leonard you always know what to say or do, well most of the time. Other times well I just roll my eyes at you. But everyday you make me love you even more."


	27. Part Twenty-seven

**Part 27**

Leonard felt very nervous and he was just going to be in the audience. Tonight was Penny's night and as the curtian rose his nerves went away. Excitment was clear as Penny first scene came and she seemed so natural up on that stage. Tears formed in his eyes as Penny had her final scene as her character passed away. Leonard made a bee line along with their friends and family to congratulate Penny as curtian call was over.

As Penny made it to back stage, she happened to look and see her husband and all the people she loved coming towards her. She grinned ear to ear as Leonard wrapped her arms around her and kissed her deeply. "You were amazing!"

Penny was hugged by all her friends, even Sheldon which she made syre she got a hug from him. Beverly, Michael, and his wife congratulated Penny and exited the theater. Alfred did the same a little later with Leonard's sister and her husband. Penny noticed her family was exhausted. So Penny gave her parents and siblings a hug goodnigjt and made plans for lunch. That just left her friends and her husband as they enjoyed the after party. It was half hour later when the producer stood amoung them and read the reviews. First he read about the actress who played C.C. Then he turned to Penny. "The actress who portrayed Hilary, Penny Hofstadter, was simply amazing. You felt her emotions through the whole performance. Not a dry eye in the theater. Very surprised this is her first ever performance in the theater business."

Leonard leaned in and hugged his wife from behind. "You even made me cry. I am so proud of you." Then kissed her cheek.

Penny looked around as the producer continued to read the review. Her friends looked at her and smiled. Her mind began to wonder. Penny was proud of herself too but deep down she missed her friends and life in California. But Leonard was now a tenure professor it was not an option to move back, also plus her sucess of becoming a Broadway actress, leaving would foolish. Penny leaned back into her husband and whispered in his ear. "I want to go home now."

Leonard could tell something was wrong just the sound of her voice. He just nodded and walked with their friends back to their hotel. Penny hugged Amy and Bernadette the tightest trying not to cry. By morning her friends would be back on their way to California. As Leonard drove back to their apartment he noticed Penny was somewhere else. He decided not to pry and let her be.

But as soon as they were back home and Leonard closed the door and locked it, he could not contain himself. He followed his wife to the kitchen as she pullednout a bottle of water. He watched her as he stood opposite of the counter. "Penny what is wrong?"

Penny sighed after taking a drink of water and sttod on the other side of the counter. She leaned over it and looked up at Leonard. "I guess having our friends here for the past couple days made me miss them more. Not knowing when we will see them again wants me to drop everything here and just go home. I know it sounds selfish but I miss Pasadena so much. It feels like we are just living a fantasy while we live here. You have an amazing job at Princeton and I am finally living my dream of an actress and I was praised so wisley for my first play. I don't know it just feels it will be taken away and we will have nothing, we won't even have each other. Not something I should be feeling now that I'm pregnant." Penny stopped rolling her waterbottle around on the counter and just watched Leonard's expression change before her.

Leonard felt for his wife, he wanted to move back home. He heard what Penny was saying and remembered Howard telling him that Cal Tech wanted him back and was willing to get him back. He knew now he needed to talk to Penny because she loved to act she was not happy here. He felt his heart stopped as words came out of Penny's mouth. She was now pregnant. He felt his eyes got big and smiled formed across his face. "Your...your...baby?" His eyes never left hers as she nodded with a grin. Leonard came around and Penny stood up straight as he pulled her into him and kissed her passionately.

It was close to two in the morning as they laid next to each other. Leonard was on his side as Penny laid on her back. Leonard placed his hand on her stomach. "I still can not believe we are going to be a family...Does your boss know?"

Penny nodded and that him and her went over her contract and for the next two months she would have the role of Hilary. Leonard decided to tell Penny about his opportunity with Cal Tech and somehow he would figure out things with Princton because he too wanted to go back home.

"So babe, hopefully in a few months we will be home and then we will have our baby who will be smart and beautiful." Leonard said as Penny turned to her side and nodded. Leonard felt happy for the first time in a long time. Penny was going to have their baby and they were finally going to go home jusy not to their friends but friends who were more like their family.

 **Fin...**


End file.
